The Legend of StormClan: A Voice in the Forest
by MaximumSimplicity
Summary: .:Book one in the series:. Young Dappleheart always imagined life in StormClan would peaceful. Oh, how she was wrong. The day her life changed forever started when she met that strange cat with the starry pelt.
1. Alligences and Chapter One

**Author's Note]: And so here I am uploading my new (well, not really new, but new to ) warrior's story, Legand of StormClan: Book 1 A Voice in the Forest. Hey, I got nothing better to do. x3 I mean, who wants to sit around and work on a dumb report that's due in two days? XD Anywho, enjoy.**

**The Clans**

**StormClan**

**Leader~**Brightstar- small white tom with brown splotches on his back

**Deputy~**Leopardtail- dappled golden she-cat with brown splotches

**Medcine Cat~**Willowbreeze- white and black she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes|Apprentice- Cardinalpaw

**Warriors** (males and females without kits)

Thunderthroat- large tan tom with a white chest and paws|Apprentice- Lemonpaw

Dappleheart- dappled pale brown she-cat|Apprentice- Bravepaw

Silverclaw- huge silver tabby with piercing jade green eyes.|Apprentice- Viperpaw

Shatteredpath- long haired orange tom with white chest and permantly crippled left fore leg.

Moonshadow- long haired white tom

Brokenhearted- dark brown tabby she-cat with a battle-scarred pelt, blind in left eye.

Lightfang- light gray she-cat with black paws|Apprentice- Rowanpaw

Creekfeather- blue-gray tom with lighter flecks and chest

Nightrose- big black she-cat with lighter paws

**Apprentices **(cats more than six moons old, training to become warriors)

Cardinalpaw- reddish she-cat.

Bravepaw- white she-cat with black streaks.

Lemonpaw- yellow tom with a white face and lime green eyes.

Viperpaw- dusty gray colored tabby tom with piercing green eyes.

Rowanpaw- tan tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Queens (**she-cats with or expecting kits)

Firepelt- sandy colored tabby with blazing orange eyes. Mate of the deceased Rainstorm.

Kits- Cricketkit (black she-cat with lighter flecks) Cloudkit (white tom) Shadekit (black tom with brown points) Sunkit (orange she-cat with sandy colored paws and chest)

Fadingheart- light gray she-cat with darker patches

Kits- Lavanderkit (light gray she-cat) Basilkit (dark gray tom) Mintkit (light gray she-cat with white tail)

Sageflower- chestnut colored cat with white ears and black paws.

**Elders **(retired warriors)

Bluefeather- blue-gray tom with white dapples

Frozenleaf- very old dark gray tom, virtually blind and deaf

**CloudClan**

**Leader** Flightstar- white she-cat with light gray spotted tabby markings

**Deputy** Hiddenbreath- orange tom

**Medicine Cat** Tornpelt- ginger and white tom with ragged fur

**Warriors **

Shadowfoot- dark gray she-cat|Apprentice- Lizardpaw

Quietfur- calm gray tom

Mapleleaf- light brown she-cat|Apprentice- Wasppaw

Whisperingheart- pale gray she-cat

**Apprentices **

Lizardpaw- pale blue-gray tom with a green gaze

Wasppaw- yellow she-cat with black tail stripes

**NightClan**

**Leader **Willowstar- white she-cat with misty blue eyes.

**Deputy **Smokewhisker- black tom with amber eyes and very dark grey chest.

**Medicine Cat **Lynxfeather- light tan she cat with green eyes|Apprentice- Shimmerpaw

**Warriors **

Shadefoot- dark gray tom with white feet|Apprentice- Ivypaw

Dryfur- brown tom with white forepaws and haunting green eyes

Hallowsoul- huge black tabby tom with piercing red eyes

Ryetail- tan tabby she-cat with almost white eyes. Former loner|Apprentice- Runningpaw

Crowheart- dark brown tabby tom with white tail tip|Apprentice- Ferretpaw

Riverlight- pale gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Apprentices **

Runningpaw- white tom with gray flecks

Ivypaw- silver she cat with souless green eyes

Ferretpaw- brown tom with a white mask around his eyes

Shimmerpaw- silver she cat with calm blue eyes.

**Queens**

Dreamwhisker- beautiful white cat with light gray flecks and light blue eyes. Crowheart's mate|Kits- Bearkit (light brown tom), Everkit (white she-cat with green eyes), Pumakit (light tan tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

As the sunlight began to fade and shadows fell across the clearing, a brown and white cat quickly padded up a large rock that jutted out from the ground. He yowled so loudly that birds nested in trees over twenty-five fox lengths away scattered.

Cats poured out of their dens or moved away from their resting spots to sit beneath the huge rock and hear what their leader had to say. "Cats of StormClan!" he yowled; assuring that his voice was even heard by the mice that lurked outside the camp. "As you know, tomorrow night will be the Gathering! We gather at Star Valley with CloudClan and NightClan to discuss the recent happenings within our Clan lives. I just thought I should tell you who I have determined will go. Silverclaw, Thunderthroat, Dappleheart, Lemonpaw, Bravepaw, and Viperpaw, along with Leopardtail, Willowsong, Cardinalpaw, and me will be going. The rest will remain at the camp."

Muffled agreements-or disagreements- were discussed with the gathered cats. "Yes Brightstar," said a dappled yellow she-cat that sat directly below the large rock. "That sounds good."

Brightstar slightly nodded and turned his leaf green gaze straight ahead.

"Awwww…" mewed a tan she-cat as she shuffled her paws. She looked up to her mentor Lightfang. "I really wanted to go."

"It's okay Rowanpaw," said Lightfang as she gave her apprentice an encouraging lick between the ears. "You've only just become an apprentice a few days ago."

Rowanpaw sighed and looked up at her mentor with icy blue eyes. "I guess you're right… but I really wanted to go. And Viperpaw gets to go…" She looked over to a dusty brown tabby tom, her brother Viperpaw, then looked down at her paws.

Brightstar yowled once again, scattering more birds. "This Clan meeting is now dismissed!" He leaped down from the large rock and landed gracefully. Leopardtail strolled up to greet him, licking his cheek.

The setting sun changed the sky overhead to purple and the horizon seemed to be splattered with all types of berries. Brightstar looked at the lower part of the sky and squinted at the sun, which was now hardly visible behind thick clouds, but still bright.

The colors he saw calmed him. There were all sorts of blues and reds and yellows, and even pinks, which was rare to be seen in these areas. He stared at the sky for a bit longer, then retreated to his den.

Dappleheart entered the warriors' den some time after the meeting had ended. She found Silverclaw curled up in his nest. She tip-toed past him and curled up in her nest by the large-but not nearly as big as the rock known as Sharprock. This rock was cool, considering that even at twight was pretty hot.

Silverclaw opened one of his eyes and watched Dappleheart situate herself. He smiled slightly at the she-cat, her sweet scent filling the den.

He watched her until the den had filled up with more cats, and then closed his green eyes, giving way to his exhaustion.

_Soft brown paws bounded on the ground, fallowed by silver, orange, and white paws. _

_Dappleheart looked around her, watching her fellow warriors run with her. Her paws evantually fell into rhythm with the others, as they ran for hundreds of fox lengths. _

_Finally, Dappleheart slowed her pace as the ground seemed to end only tail lengths in front of her. _Oh no!_ she thought. She struggled to stop as she neared the bottomless ravine, but she couldn't stop. She watched helplessly as the other cats poured down into the mouth of the ravine, and soon, she herself was at the top of the ravine. _

_She felt her front paws plunge over the edge, and she quickly flipped around and grasped the edge of the land. She looked up, her blue eyes filled with fear. Above her she saw a huge silver cat, glaring at her with sharp, evil green eyes. The cat then thurst himself forward and shoved Dappleheart with his head._

_Dappleheart gasped as she felt herself plunge into nothing but air. She yowled in fear and watched the cat, his head lifted as he roared in triumph, as he got smaller, and smaller, and she fell farther, and farther._

Dappleheart awoke with a start, breathing heavily, her eyes round. She sighed with relief when she found herself back in the warriors' den. "Phew," she mewed quietly. "It was just a dream…"

She stared into the distance for a long time, puzzled. She couldn't think of what her dream could've meant. She didn't even notice the sunlight filtering into the den until Silverclaw and Lightfang sat up and began grooming themselves.

"You okay?" Silverclaw asked her. Dappleheart didn't reply until Silverclaw repeated his question. "Dappleheart, are you okay?" he asked.

Dappleheart shook her head to clear it. "Y-yeah. Just a bad dream," she said, as she situated herself and curled up in her nest, starring at the boulder next to her.

Silverclaw watched her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her after a while.

Dappleheart shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Her mind kept going back to her dream. She finally decided to get up and leave the den with Silverclaw and Lightfang.

Dappleheart blinked in the harsh dawn sun light. It was very hot out, and Dappleheart wished she was back in the den curled up next the Coolrock. She decided that she didn't want to, so she went to the fresh-kill pile when she grabbed a thrush. She laid down next to a tree stump and picked at the bird.

"Something wrong?" boomed a voice that nearly made Dappleheart jump out of her fur. She looked up to see Brightstar. She blinked a few times and looked away, flattening her ears in frustation. "No," she snapped, trying to sound as nice as she could, which didn't work out.

Brightstar wasn't convinced. He sat down next to Dappleheart and watched her pick at the thrush. "I know there is," he said. _Then why'd you ask! _Dappleheart silently asked. She wanted to let the words come out of her mouth, but she didn't want to anger Brightstar, so she just said, "Fine. I'll tell you."

Brightstar stood up and slowly walked away. Dappleheart watched him, puzzled. He turned and looked over his shoudler and gestured for her to fallow with his tail. "We'll talk about it in my den."

Brightstar headed toward his den, and evantually, Dappleheart fallowed, leaving her untouched thrush behind.

Dappleheart nosed her way through the bushes that marked Brightstar's den. She watched him situate on his bramble nest, and she sat down on a smooth rock- where the other cats who were invited to his den sat.

"So, Dappleheart. What is your problem?"

Dappleheart sighed and looked at him, the memories of the dream echoing painfully in her head. "It's not a big deal," she said, looking away. "It was just-" she paused.

"Just what?" Brighstar looked at her, his green eyes soft and calm.

"Just a bad dream…"

Brightstar cocked his head. "What sort of dream?"

Dappleheart flattened her ears in frustation. _Why do you want to know?_ she thought. Her tail twitched in agitation. She looked at him and blinked her sky blue eyes. She explained to him her dream.

Brightstar's eyes widened and then slowly closed. His mind flashed and everything around him disappered.

In front of him, he saw cats running, and a brown and white cat dangling from the edge of a cliff. It was the spitting image of him. Standing on the cliff edge was a huge silver tabby, holding the brown and white cat's paws with his paw. He had an evil grin on his face. The huge cat lifted his head and laughed evilly to the sky, then, lifted his paw, and the brown and white cat fell, his paws flailing.

Brightstar's eyes flew open and he panted as if he had just awaken from a bad dream.

Dappleheart looked at him, confused. "Are you okay?" she asked. Brightstar gasped and nodded. He looked at his paws. He had had the same dream, but he decided it was best not to tell Dappleheart. No, not yet.

He finally turned his gaze to the she-cat. "Maybe Willowbreeze will know what it means," he told her.

Dappleheart still wasn't convinced the leader was telling her the truth, but she nodded anyway. "Okay," she said.

She turned with her head hanging and left the den. Her stomach roared, so she decided to go back to her thrush.

After taking a few bites, she headed for headed for Willowbreeze's den. Her mind was swirling with visions of her dream. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and she stepped on something redish and soft.

The next thing she knew, a pain-filled yowl sliced through the air, nearly bursting her ear drums. She shook her head and looked around.

Dappleheart saw Cardinalpaw starring at her paw, her eyes wide in pain. She looked over at Dappleheart.

Dappleheart gasped. "Oh Cardinalpaw! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to step on your paw!"

"Yeah, that was my bad one too!" snapped Cardinalpaw.

Dappleheart instantly thought of Cardinalpaw's accident. She had badly injured her paw during a battle in which NightClan had invaded StormClan's camp. A huge black cat had badly hurt Cardinalpaw's left forepaw, and it hadn't yet healed. Cardinalpaw had enjoyed spending time in Willowbreeze's den and had decided to not take the warrior path and become Willowbreeze's apprentice.

"I'm really sorry," said Dappleheart. "Are you okay?"

Cardinalpaw glared at her for a moment, but when she saw Dappleheart's caring gaze, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe so," she told the warrior.

At that moment, a black and white she-cat stepped out of the bushes that made the medicine cat's den. "What is going on here?" she snapped, glaring at Dappleheart. "You injured my apprentice?" she hissed. Her temper was short right now, and she was about to snap. "N-no," replied Dappleheart. "It was an accident and I-"

"I don't care for your pathetic excuses!" snarled Willowbreeze. "Come Cardinalpaw, pick up your bundle and come into my den so we can check that paw of yours."

Dappleheart rolled her eyes and growled. _So much for talking with Willowbreeze, _she silently told herself as she turned and walked away.

Lightfang padded up to her. "Oh hi Dappleheart!" she said cheerfully. "Would you like to take your apprentice and go on a border patrol with me and Brokenhearted?" she asked.

Dappleheart nodded. "That sounds good," she replied.

"Great! Go and get Bravepaw ready and I'll come and get you in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Dappleheart as the warrior walked away.

She headed toward the apprentice's den. She nosed her way through the brambles and looked inside to see Bravepaw asleep in her nest. Only her and Rowanpaw were still in their nests. _The other apprentice's must've left already._

Dappleheart gently poked Bravepaw in the side. "Noooo mother! I don't want to go!" moaned white she-cat. Dappleheart chuckled. Bravepaw was in the middle of a dream.

"Bravepaw," Dappleheart whispered. "Bravepaw!" she said a little louder.

The apprentice still didn't move. _Im surprised she's still asleep after all that's happened. That cat sleeps like a rock! _thought Dappleheart.

She poked Bravepaw again and still she didn't stir.

Suddenly, an idea came to Dappleheart. She rushed out of the den and looked through the fresh-kill. She found a plump blue jay and picked it up in her jaws; Bravepaw's favorite.

She went back into the den and placed the blue jay right in front of Bravepaw's nose.

The apprentice licked her lips and smiled slightly. "Mmmmmm," she said, slowly opening her eyes. She saw the jay right in front of her face. She shot straight into a sitting position. "Oh boy!" she mewed, lunging for the bird.

"Ah ah ah," said Dappleheart, moving the bird one heartbeat before Bravepaw could grab it.

Bravepaw smacked her face into the stone floor of the den, yelping in pain. "Hey!" she hissed angrily at Dappleheart, who had the blue jay dangling by a claw. "You can have it _after_ you go on patrol with me," said the mentor.

"Aww! But I don't want to go on a dumb patrol!"

"Then no blue jay for you!" said Dappleheart playfully as she drew the bird closer to her mouth.

Bravepaw's eye twitched and she winced. She whined and then finally meowed out loud: "Fine! I'll go!"

"Good. Now come on. Lightfang and Brokenhearted are probably waiting for us."

**[AN]: Well? You lyke? Good! You better... XD Sorry it's kinda crappy... I wrote this chapter like a year or two ago... so yeah... lol. Chapter two is a bit cruddy as well, but after that, since the rest of the chapters will be new, it should get better. The writing style I mean, I dunno about the story. XD (JK the story will too... hopefully). Please Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**[AN]: Too lazy to be writing an author's note right now... enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Dappleheart and Bravepaw ran side by side with each other as Brokenhearted and Lightfang led the way.

Bravepaw looked around at her surroundings. This was the first time she'd been in the Moon Woods. She looked up at her mentor.

"Why do they call it the Moon Woods?" she asked Dappleheart.

Dappleheart didn't look at her. She kept running and replied, "At night, especially during the Full Moon, these woods glow an eerie blue-green from the light of the moon. It's really strange. It's almost… magical."

She let the words drift off her lips, and her eyes glimmered with enthusiasm and excitement. Bravepaw looked at her, her mouth slightly open. It astonished her to think of these woods glowing almost green.

Dappleheart's words shook Bravepaw from her thoughts. "You'll see for yourself tonight when we go to the Gathering."

Bravepaw's heart fluttered with excitement. She couldn't believe she was going to her first ever Gathering. She decided not to speak anymore.

Lightfang looked over her shoulder. "We can start hunting now! I can hear birds and other creatures scurrying around," she mewed. Brokenhearted padded after Lightfang as she disappeared into the brush. Dappleheart looked down at Bravepaw. "Come on, I know where to find lots of prey," she said as she padded off with Bravepaw fallowing.

It didn't take Bravepaw and Dappleheart long to find a good hunting spot. Dappleheart looked up into the branches of a lone maple tree and spotted a dove preening itself. Dappleheart brushed Bravepaw with her tail and gestured toward the dove. Bravepaw's heart raced. Dappleheart leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Okay, you go up into the tree and startle the dove to the ground, where I'll kill it. Okay?"

Bravepaw nodded to her mentor and immediately crawled toward the tree. Dappleheart watched the black and white she-cat nimbly climb the tree.

The dove stirred and turned in the direction Bravepaw was crawling. It squawked and swooped down to the ground where it settled near the roots of the tree. Dappleheart smirked and crawled forward toward the dove, hiding in the brambles. She inched closer, and finally she sprang onto the dove, biting it in the neck. Warm blood filled her mouth and the dove struggled to free itself. Finally, it's light brown body went limp, and Dappleheart dropped it triumphantly. Bravepaw squealed with excitement as she leaped from the tree and bounded over to her mentor. "That was fun!" she mewed.

Dappleheart smiled. She dug a hole and dropped her prey into it. Bravepaw looked around frantically. "Hey Dappleheart!" she meowed.

Dappleheart kicked the dirt back over the hole and looked at Bravepaw. "What?" she asked.

"I smell something. It smells like a cat, but, not from StormClan."

Dappleheart hissed quietly. She scented the air. "NightClan!" she snarled, her claws slowly unsheathing. "Come on, let's go and find—"

"Help!" yowled a voice. It sliced through the air and Dappleheart flattened her ears. She dashed toward the yowl, hoping Bravepaw knew to follow. Dappleheart burst through the gorse to find Brokenhearted pinned to the ground by a NightClan warrior. "Ryetail," hissed Dappleheart. She looked over and saw Lightfang wrestling with a dark brown tabby. She hadn't seen him before.

Dappleheart looked around and saw two hungry pairs of eyes in the bushes glaring at the battle seen. A black tom slithered out of the bush. "Ryetail!" he growled. "Enough, let her go."

Ryetail hissed in frustration and climbed off of Brokenhearted. She looked at her paws, then her fur stood up and she sliced a paw across Brokenhearted's face, with claws unsheathed. The ragged tabby she-cat yowled in pain.

"Ryetail!" roared the black tom.

Ryetail dipped her head, her tail twitching. "Yes, Smokewhisker," she growled through gritted teeth.

Dappleheart stepped into view. "Why are you here?" she hissed.

Smokewhisker smirked and unsheathed his claws. He didn't reply.

"Well? Why is NightClan in our territory?"

"We're hunting here," mewed a pale gray tabby she cat as she slithered out of the bush. "We're not taking much."

Dappleheart flattened her ears. "Hunt on your own territory!" she snarled.

"Why should we? You're not the clan leader," hissed Smokewhisker, his amber eyes gleaming.

Dappleheart bared her teeth. "You have perfectly good prey on your territory. Now leave or I'll attack!"

Smokewhisker laughed and flicked his tail. "Sure, I could easily take you and that measly little apprentice of yours before you could even pin my tail down."

Dappleheart snarled. "Brightstar will hear of this and he'll mention it at the Gathering tonight."

"Sure, sure, and my leader and I will have a perfectly good excuse," he said, flicking his ears. "Riverlight, Ryetail, Crowheart, let's go. We already found a decent amount of prey," he said to his warriors as he turned. He shot Dappleheart a triumphant glance as he padded away with his clanmates.

Dappleheart's claws itched. "They have no right to hunt here," she said to Lightfang as she padded up to Brokenhearted to help her. Lightfang nodded and licked Brokenhearted's ruffled pelt. "Brightstar will deal with it at the Gathering. As of now, we need to gather our prey and report back to camp."

"Awww…" sighed Bravepaw. "I wanted to hunt more…"

"You made a great catch," said Dappleheart.

"No, you did."

"Well, you helped me."

"Whatever…"

Bravepaw sighed again and headed back to where they buried the dove. Dappleheart followed. "We'll meet you guys at the camp," she told Lightfang and Brokenhearted.

Lightfang nodded and watched her go.

Dappleheart weaved her way through the ferns and into the camp with the dove, and Bravepaw fallowed, her head held high with triumph. There was a sparrow hanging from her jaws. Lightfang looked up from the tree stump where she was eating a squirrel. "So Dappleheart let you catch something after all, huh?"

Bravepaw dropped her sparrow and nodded. "I saw it on the way back. It was pulling a worm out of the ground, and Dappleheart said I could try and catch it."

"Very nice," said Lightfang as Bravepaw picked her sparrow back up and dropped it on the fresh kill pile.

The light gray she-cat stood up and walked up to Dappleheart. "Should we go tell Brightstar?" she asked. Dappleheart slowly nodded and hesitated to get up. She wasn't sure how Brightstar would react. She watched Lightfang pad across the clearing to his den, and Dappleheart slowly followed.

"Brightstar?" Lightfang called softly from outside the leader's den as Dappleheart padded up next to her.

Brightstar lifted his head and looked out of the den. "Is that you Lightfang?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the gray she-cat replied. "May I come in? Dappleheart's here, too."

Brightstar got to his paws, his green eyes flashing calmly in the darkness of the den. "Yes Lightfang and Dappleheart," he said softly.

Lightfang pushed her way through the vines and Dappleheart followed. "So, what do you want?" Brightstar asked curiously as he kneaded his bramble nest.

Lightfang took a deep breath and looked at Dappleheart. Her gaze said everything. _Do you want to start? _Dappleheart shook her head and Lightfang sighed, looking over her shoulder. She finally managed to turn and meet Brightstar's gaze.

_I know how hard this must be. Brightstar is very territorial, and sometimes even the slightest thing can set him off. But he must know, _thought Dappleheart.

Finally, Lightfang opened her mouth to speak. "Brightstar," she began. "I know you probably won't like to hear this, but today, while I was on a hunting patrol with Dappleheart, Bravepaw, and Brokenhearted, we were attacked by some NightClan cats. They were lead by a cat called Smokewhisker."

Lightfang winced as she saw the hatred and annoyance on Brightstar's face. He turned his head slightly and hissed, his tail lashing. Dappleheart gulped and looked at Lightfang who met her gaze. She looked at Brightstar. "Brightstar?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Brightstar closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said, trying to sound calm. "Thank you for telling me. I will be sure to bring this up at the Gathering. Now, until then, you two should go get something to eat and rest. We'll be leaving in a few hours." He dismissed the two with a flick of his tail.

Dappleheart nodded and turned to leave. She leapt down the Highstone, where Brightstar's den sat, and padded across the camp. She picked up a magpie from the fresh-kill pile and sat outside the warrior's den to eat it. Bravepaw padded up to her. "Hi Dappleheart! Where've you been?" she asked.

Dappleheart swallowed her bite and replied, "I was talking to Brightstar about Nightclan."

"Oh, how'd he take it?"

"Ehh… okay I guess. He said he's gonna' mention it at the Gathering."

"Oh, I wonder what they'll say."

"Who?"

"Nightclan! Who else do you think?" Bravepaw laughed.

Dappleheart smirked and took another bite. "You should go get some sleep Bravepaw. Remember, your first Gathering's tonight."

Bravepaw's eyes glittered and she nodded. "Okay Dappleheart. I'll be ready before we leave," she said happily. She bounded off to the apprentice's den.

Dappleheart smiled and yawned. She was a little bit tired.

She finished her magpie and went into the warriors' den where she curled up in her nest. Silverclaw was sitting in his, right across from her. Even though Dappleheart couldn't see him in the pitch-blackness of the well-covered bush den, she could feel his haunting green gaze watching her. "Hello, Dappleheart," he said at last.

Dappleheart looked up. Her vision adjusted and she made out Silverclaw's silhouette. "Hello Silverclaw," she sighed. "I'm trying to sleep you know…" she said, and she smiled playfully, even though Silverclaw couldn't see it.

Silverclaw ignored her words. "Brokenhearted told me what happened when I returned with my patrol. About NightClan…"

Dappleheart sat up. "Okay, but I'm trying to sleep, so please stop talking," she said, trying to hide the playfulness in her voice.

Silverclaw nodded. Dappleheart lay back down and smiled slightly, before falling asleep.

Dappleheart awoke to see the final lights of the setting sunshine through the cracks in the leaves of the den. She yawned and looked around the den. Everyone who was going to the Gathering had already left.

Dappleheart padded out of the den. She was just in time to meet up with her brother and sister, Creekfeather and Nightrose, when they returned from their patrol. Creekfeather was the first to see Dappleheart. He ran up to see his sister. He rubbed up against her and breathed in her sweet smell. "I'm so relieved I caught you before you guys left," he said quietly. "Nightrose and I thought we'd miss you, but at least we didn't."

Dappleheart smiled and licked between his ears. "I'm glad too. Is there something you need to tell me, 'cause you seem frantic."

Creekfeather nodded grimly. "Nightrose and I scented Nightclan cats beyond their borders, on our side. We also found a dead rabbit under a bush that reeked of NightClan."

He looked into his sister's eyes. "We heard from Silverclaw that you guys had a… uhh… skirmish with them earlier today. I wonder what they're up to."

Dappleheart shrugged. "I dunno, but apparently they've got the idea they can steal from out territory."

She laughed slightly and stood up and stretched. She turned to see Brightstar leap up onto the Highrock. She flicked her tail in goodbye to her brother and sister. "Gotta go. See ya later!" she said to them. Then she dashed off.

**[AN]: YAY! K, so, yea, tell me what ya think! Oh, and also, who is your favorite character so far? x3 And doesn't Silverclaw seem like a creeper in this chapter? Lol, well, not to give you spoilers or anything but .  
>Yea... so, now I'm working on chapter three. Until then, laterz! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**[AN]: Wahoo! Three chapters (technically four if you include the character guide) uploaded in one night! Awesome right? Gotta love me, right? Actually, I didn't really _type _them all tonight. I just finished typing this one... so yea... enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Dappleheart rushed through the Moon Woods, following her Clan to the Star Valley, where they met for Gatherings. Bravepaw flanked her mentor, the young apprentice gaping at the beautiful sight she beheld. Dappleheart couldn't help but grinning. "I told you," she whispered

Bravepaw quivered with excitement and Dappleheart thought she might explode. "I never doubted you," she managed to squeak.

Her mentor grinned wider and focused her gaze on the path ahead. "It won't be long before we get there," she said.

Bravepaw whimpered. "I'm so excited. I can't wait. How many cats are usually there? A lot? I bet so. Cats come from all Clans to represent. Oh great StarClan, I'm so excited! But maybe a little nervous at the same time."

Dappleheart laughed, trying to process each word her enthusiastic apprentice threw at her. "Don't be nervous," she said, though she was a little nervous on _her _first Gathering as well. "There's a truce for the full moon, so the Clans can't fight, or else StarClan won't approve and they'll send a storm or something. I dunno. It's never happened when I was around, but I'm sure it has happened before."

She shrugged and flicked her tail, hoping her words encouraged Bravepaw, but unable to tell since the apprentice seemed to be too busy marveling at the forest.

However, the forest soon started to thin out and the Clan came to a vast, rocky flat land. The cool stone underfoot made Dappleheart shiver at first, but she gradually got used to it and continued on, still afraid her apprentice was going to burst.

Finally, the rocky land came to a place where it dropped almost straight down. Bravepaw gasped and dashed over to the edge, though, knowing her sometimes-clumsy apprentice, Dappleheart reached out to grab the cat by the scruff. Bravepaw mewed in protest, but her paws were already stumbling on the edge, so she went limp and allowed her mentor to place her on a safer spot. "What's down there?" she whispered.

Dappleheart frowned. "Didn't you look?" she asked.

Bravepaw shuffled closer to the edge and peer down into the drop, however, she nearly fell over the edge when she saw it, so Dappleheart grabbed her apprentice's tail in her jaws and pulled her back. "Wow," Bravepaw breathed.

Dappleheart smiled and nodded. "Yep," she agreed.

She herself peered down over the edge and looked at the Star Valley, a beautiful, grassy valley surrounded by high stonewalls. Large fir trees were scattered around the valley, along with many clumps of soft ferns and bushes. In the center was stood a huge rock surrounde by four giant trees. Beneath the rock was a pristine pool, which seemed almost white from the beautiful moonlight reflecting off of it. Sitting on the rock was a white she-cat with pale gray markings that blended into her fur and only looks like shadows in the dark from where Dappleheart could see.

"So how do we get down?" asked Bravepaw.

Dappleheart flicked her tail over toward a long, slightly wide, smooth slope that led down into the valley. "Most cats take that trail, but some just climb down the walls. I recommend the trail, though I usually climb down. I'll even go with you."

When Brightstar flicked his tail, he and a few other cats immediately climbed down the steep walls, but most of the patrol headed toward the slope, including Dappleheart and Bravepaw.

The mentor and apprentice pair padded into the valley, and Bravepaw nearly fainted. "Easy there," she said. "I'm not carrying you. That would be quite embarrassing…" she said with amusement.

"Sorry," Bravepaw laughed, nuzzling her mentor. "It's…. just… so beautiful. There's so much to take in!" Her heart pounded with excitement.

Dappleheart smiled. She glanced around the valley until her eyes rested on a clump of small cats. The warrior pointed with her tail. "Over there are all the apprentices from all of the other clans. Why don't you go join them?"

Bravepaw squealed with anticipation. Without a word she bolted past her mentor and joined her siblings Viperpaw and Rowanpaw, along with the medicine cat apprentice Cardinalpaw.

Dappleheart watched as she shoved between Viperpaw and Rowanpaw and sat, looking around at the other apprentices.

"Hiya! I'm Bravepaw!" she squeaked.

Immediately, a pale blue-gray tom stood up and grinned warmly. "Hi! The name's Lizardpaw! Nice to meet you Bravepaw!"

After this friendly introduction the rest of the foreign apprentices began greeting Bravepaw, and Dappleheart smiled at their friendliness.

After watching for a few moments, she padded on to meet with the other warriors from other clans. She spotted Silverclaw talking with four CloudClan warriors and padded over to greet them. "Hey, how is everyone tonight?" she asked.

The light brown she-cat Mapleleaf smiled. "I'm doing good!" she mewed.

Her sister, a pale gray cat called Whisperingheart nodded. "Yes," she said. "And how about you?"

Dappleheart licked her muzzle. "Good. It's a lovely night. My apprentice Bravepaw was soooo excited about coming to her first ever Gathering."

Quietfur, a relaxed gray tom smiled, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "Yes, I could see why. I remember my first Gathering… which in reality wasn't quite that long ago, eh sis?" he meowed, brushing his tail against his sister Shadowfoot.

The dark gray she-cat smiled at her three siblings, then looked to Dappleheart. "Yeah, I can't believe how close it feels."

Silverclaw yawned. "Viperpaw was pretty excited as well, though I think he was trying to hide it."

"Of course. He was trying to impress his big old strong mentor," mewed Dappleheart with amusement as she nudged Silverclaw.

The large tom grinned, locking his jade green eyes with Dappleheart's cerulean ones. The she-cat was grinning with amusement and enthusiasm and Silverclaw felt his heart flutter for a moment.

Shadowfoot opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a loud yowl coming from the Ancestor Stone. Dappleheart looked up to see Brightstar standing at the top, flanked by Flightstar and Willowstar.

The rock itself was immense, and ancient. Vines grew up its sides and there were indents where pieces had chipped away. It was surrounded by four trees, probably very old as well, whose vines draped down and hung before the rock, all around it like a curtain. There was a gap where the vines grew apart and wrapped around tree limbs, and this was where the leaders stood to address the Clans.

Why was it called the Ancestor Stone? Well, according to legend, it was the very rock where the first leaders of the Clans stood and formed the Clans. If you were alone and stood on the rock during midnight when the moon was new, then sometimes you could see starry paw prints on the surface of the rock, and on even rarer occasions, the outlines of starry cats would surround you, and watch you.

However, these were only legends, and Dappleheart was still skeptical as to whether they were true or not.

She blinked and looked up at the leaders, their all-seeing eyes peering down at the ranks of cats.

Brightstar cleared his throat and flicked his ears. "Let StarClan watch over us and witness our night of peaceful truce as the Gathering begins."

**[AN]: You're probably like "D: Nuuuu stoopid cliff hangerz!" But, alas, I must say that if I continued with the chapter until the Gathering ended then it would be too long… xD so in order to save you the reading effort I'm just going to end this chapter here. Also, if I didn't, I doubt I'd get it up tonight. So, yerr…**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Just a warning, this chapter its shorter than usual... but it gets good! **

Chapter Four

Dappleheart stood up and padded across the clearing over to where Bravepaw sat. She noticed that Lizardpaw was sitting next to her and that…. oh no…. the two apprentices' tails were intertwined with one another.

_Oh great…_ she thought.

She decided it would be best to sit behind them, so she did. She situated herself and wrapped her tail around her paws, then looked up to hear what the leaders had to say.

Brightstar was the first to speak.

"As we near the end of newleaf, I couldn't ask StarClan for a more beautiful season. It was been relatively warm and peaceful lately, and the fresh-kill is bountiful, and might I add lazy."

The other two leaders looked at each other and nodded their approval, and some of the cats below the Ancestor Stone murmured in agreement.

Brightstar continued to speak, but Dappleheart had a hard time hearing. Why? Bravepaw and Lizardpaw sat in front of her whispering amongst themselves and giggling every few words.

"Hush!" Dappleheart demanded.

The two apprentices flattened their ears and looked over their shoulder at the warrior, a look of apology in Bravepaw's eyes, though Dappleheart figured it was fake. She flicked her tail, motioning for the two to turn their gazes back to the leaders, and they obeyed.

Brightstar talked about how new kits had been born, and he mentioned that StormClan had three new apprentices, Viperpaw, Bravepaw, and Rowanpaw. The gathered cats cheered, but Lizardpaw cheered Bravepaw's name the loudest.

Dappleheart narrowed her eyes and flicked her ears at this, but she still cheered out the names, though rather half-heartedly.

When the chants died down, Flightstar looked at Brightstar. "Are you finished?"

The StormClan leader hesitated, then shook his head, holding his tail high. "Actually, not quite yet." He looked over and glared at Willowstar, who looked back at him with a look of confusion and unknowingness in her eyes.**[AN: Is unknowingness a word? xD]**

"I have an announcement to make," the leader meowed, narrowing his eyes and averting his gaze to glare out over the ranks of cats. "NightClan has been hunting in our territory."

Many gasps rose from the cats below, and from atop the Ancient Rock. Willowstar's jaw dropped and she looked at Brightstar. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"As if you don't know!" Brightstar snorted, swinging his head to the NightClan leader.

"No! I don't!" she mewed, her voice full of hurt.

"Well, then let me refresh your memory. My warriors reported that they encountered four of your warriors in out territory. They even announced they were taking our prey."

Willowstar gasped and took a step back. "Who did they say they encountered?" she asked, her voice leaving the slightest hint of anger, and Dappleheart wondered whether it was toward Brightstar or her own Clan.

"My warriors said it was Ryetail, Riverlight, and Crowheart, and they were lead by your own deputy, Smokewhisker."

Willowstar gasped, her eyes full of shock and hurt. She glared down at Smokewhisker, who looked very nonchalant, but Dappleheart thought she saw a smug smile spreading on his face.

"Smokewhisker! H-how could you do this?" she asked, looking on the verge of tears.

The deputy snorted and rose defensively to his paws. "Willowstar, even _you_ have been saying that NightClan's prey source his low! We're all hungry! If we didn't do _something_ then we'd all most likely die!"

Willowstar opened her mouth to say something but her deputy cut her short.

"You're supposed to protect your clan! And you're not doing anything to do so! Someone had to do _something!" _

Willowstar narrowed her eyes and huffed angrily a few times. "How dare you talk to your leader like that!" she snarled, looking like she was ready to leap off the Ancient Rock and tear the black tom to shreds. "I picked you as deputy because I thought you were a cat I could _trust!_ I _trusted_ you! I knew that after I am gone you would take NightClan into your own paws and lead them better than I had! I didn't think you were like this! I know now that I was _WRONG!"_

Dark clouds covered the moon overhead and Dappleheart gulped. Lizardpaw and Bravepaw looked at each other, concerned. Dappleheart could sense that a fight was about to break.

The NightClan leader snarled viciously and unsheathed her claws, scratching at the stone beneath her. Smokewhisker's pelt bristled and he bared his fangs.

"Enough!" Brightstar and Flightstar yowled in unison.

Immediately, thunder rumbled overhead.

"StarClan does not approve!" Flightstar hissed.

Brightstar nodded. "This Gathering is over!"

He immediately jumped down and landed in the grass, flicking his tail and gathering his cats around him.

Bravepaw looked sadly at Lizardpaw. "I wish we didn't have to leave…" Bravepaw mewed sadly.

Lizardpaw nodded and did something Bravepaw nor Dappleheart didn't expect. Her leaned over and licked her on the cheek. Then he untwined his tail from hers and padded off, his head down.

Bravepaw sat there, mouth handing open, staring in his direction. Dappleheart was surprised as well. "Umm… we gotta go now…" she mewed softly, walking past her apprentice and nudging her back into reality.

Bravepaw nodded and turned with a sigh, following Dappleheart over to where Brightstar stood.

"I'm sorry," her mentor whispered into the apprentice's ear, but Bravepaw didn't reply.

**AN: What did I tell ya? Good, no? No? Oh, never mind I thought you said no... XD So, for some reason I'm hyper as crap right now... anywho... yea... ... ... working on Chapter 5, though it might not be up till tomorrow... sorry.**


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: I bet you guys didn't know this but this whole story was inspired by a dream I once had! Yup! Story, characters, everything! Anywho, I know the recent chapters have been crappy spelling and grammar wise, frankly because I didn't proofread them... that's what you get for letting spell check do the whole job... -_-**

Chapter Five

Dappleheart had never been happier to curl up in her nest and sleep. She just wanted to leave what had happened at the Gathering behind her. She hoped that her dreams would be better and mark a happier tomorrow.

Of course, she was wrong.

She was having that dream again, the one where she was running with her Clan and falling over the edge. Except, when she looked at her paws, they weren't brown… they were black! And her white pelt was covered with black streaks. She wasn't in her own body… she was in Bravepaw's!

And worst of all, she knew that silver tabby face with the jade green eyes all too well…

She awoke with a start, breathing heavily at first, then doing her best to calm herself. Dappleheart glanced around the den, and through the gaps between the leaves, she could see that the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. She sighed and crept out.

The camp was quiet and lifeless. The she-cat licked her muzzle and looked around.

Outside of the camp entrance, she spotted a familiar black pelt. Seeing that she had nothing better to do, she padded over to it.

"Nightrose," she whispered softly, rubbing up against her sister.

"Dappleheart!" her sister replied. "What are you doing up?"

"Eh, couldn't sleep," she said, sitting next to the black she-cat. "You on guard duty?" she asked,

"Of course, why else would I be sitting out here alone?" Nightrose mewed playfully.

"Mind if I join you?" Dappleheart questioned.

Nightrose shook her head. "Not at all."

So the two sisters sat side by side, staring into the distance without another word between them.

But in her head, Dappleheart couldn't stop thinking about her dream. It troubled her mind so much it hurt. She tried to shake her head to clear it, but that didn't seem to work.

Finally, the first rays of sunrise were visible. Nightrose let out a yawn. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm going back inside to get some sleep," she meowed.

Dappleheart nodded. "Alright."

But Dappleheart wasn't tired. She followed her sister back into camp and padded up to the Sharprock to see Brightstar standing at the top. The leader looked down at her and then bounded down the stone.

"Good morning Dappleheart," he said warmly.

"Good morning Brightstar. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

The leader nodded. "Yes, thank you. Now, is there something you wanted?"

Dappleheart flicked her ear. "I was wondering if I could join the dawn patrol."

"Sounds fine to me. Actually, Leopardtail and I haven't put it together yet. Perhaps you could?"

"It would be an honor," Dappleheart replied, bowing her head. "I'll get right to it."

The dappled warrior turned and padded off to the warriors' den.

She stepped inside and saw Shatteredpath and Creekfeather were already awake.

"Morning Dappleheart," Creekfeather mewed quietly.

"How are you today?" Shatteredpath asked.

"Good morning. I'm doing well. Would you two like to go on the dawn patrol with me?" she asked.

Creekfeather and Shatteredpath grinned. "That sounds like fun," they both said.

Dappleheart nodded and left the den with the two warriors following. "I'll go and get Bravepaw to see if she'd like to come, you two wait by the tree stump."

The she-cat padded off toward the apprentices' den, and to her surprise, she found Bravepaw was already awake and talking to the other apprentices.

"Oh, hi Dappleheart!" the black and white apprentice said cheerily.

"Good morning Bravepaw. You're up early."

"I was just telling the other apprentices about the Gathering last night," she replied.

"Oh…" Dappleheart mewed. "Um, would you like to come on a patrol with Shatteredpath, Creekfeather, and me?"

Bravepaw sniffed. "Sure!" she meowed happily. She looked to her fellow apprentices. "I'll finish the story later, or Viperpaw can finish it."

Her brother stepped up to her. "Actually, I was hoping I could go with you," he stated.

"Well, that would be up to Silverclaw…" Dappleheart said half-heartedly. Really, she was in no mood to be around the silver tabby right now, but she couldn't say no to Viperpaw. "I can go ask him for you."

Viperpaw mewed happily. "Okay! Thank you!"

Dappleheart nodded and ducked out of the den, padding across the camp to the warriors' den.

She walked up to Silverclaw and nudged him awake.

"What?" he muttered in annoyance, still half-asleep.

"Silverclaw, Viperpaw wants to know if you would take him on a patrol with us."

The silver tabby rolled over, facing away from her. "I'm good."

_You selfish piece of fox dung…_ Dappleheart hissed in her mind.

Without another word she padded out of the den and saw Viperpaw and Bravepaw were already sitting with Shatteredpath and Creekfeather. Viperpaw looked over at her and a wide grin spread on his face. He bounded over to her. "What did he say!" he asked with enthusiasm.

Dappleheart hesitated and frowned, looking down at the hyper apprentice as she came up to the other two warriors. "I'm sorry Viperpaw, he said no…"

The looked on Viperpaw's face shattered her heart like fragile glass being dropped onto a rock.

Shatteredpath took a swift breath in and limped awkwardly forward. "I could take him," he announced.

Viperpaw's face lit up. "Really? You really would?"

The crippled orange tom smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's been so long since I had an apprentice. I haven't had one since…." he trailed off and looked down at his permantly twisted leg.

Dappleheart felt a pang of sympathy for the broken warrior, and watched the enthusiastic tom apprentice bounce up and down with joy. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Shatteredpath leaned down and licked the apprentice's forehead. "No problem," he said.

The five cats padded out of camp and into the calm, peaceful woods. The morning weather was quite enjoyable, not too hot, but nowhere near cold. Dozens of songbirds flitted about in the trees, and Bravepaw watched them with wonder and enthusiasm. "Dappleheart, can we hunt?"

"Sorry Bravepaw, but not right now, maybe later," she replied, sniffing the ground.

The cats padded into the Moon Woods, and Dappleheart immediately halted, sniffing the air.

"What is it Dappleheart?" Bravepaw asked.

"Can't you smell it? NightClan has been invading our territory _again!"_ she hissed.

Creekfeather sighed. "When will they learn?" he said quietly.

"We must alert Brightstar," Shatteredpath advised.

Dappleheart nodded. "Yes, and we will as soon as we return…"

She sniffed around the fern clumps and hissed again. "They've been marking here!" She whirled around and faced Creekfather and Shatteredpath. "They _can't_ do that! Who do they think they are? Moving their borders onto our territory!"

Creekfeather sniffed the undergrowth as well, and hacked in disgust.

"What?" asked Shatteredpath, padding over to him.

The blue-gray tom parted a fern clump to reveal an old, half-eaten squirrel.

"I see how it is…" Dappleheart spat as she padded over to them.

"They're obviously trying to make a statement!" Viperpaw hissed, puffing his fur.

"Well two can play at _that_ game!" Bravepaw mewled, bounding into the undergrowth.

"Bravepaw!" Dappleheart scolded. "Where do you think you're going?" She dashed after her apprentice.

"Well if they are gonna hunt on _our_ territory then we should do the same!" she meowed in defense.

Dappleheart sighed and dragged Bravepaw back by her tail. "No, we can't do that."

"Sure we can!" Bravepaw whined and Dappleheart let her go.

"Okay, but we _aren't_ going to."

Shatteredpath and Creekfeather did their best to hide their amused smiles, and even Dappleheart felt amusement rising inside of her.

"We should head back," Creekfeather suggested.

"Yes," Dappleheart said.

She turned around and began padding back the way they came, but then stopped. "Wait, we should remark the territory."

Shatteredpath nodded. "Good idea."

So after they remarked the territory, they headed back to the camp.

When they emerged through the entrance, Dappleheart saw that most of the other cats were already awake and eating fresh-kill. The dappled she-cat turned and looked to Creekfeather. "We should go tell Brightstar now," she said.

Her brother nodded. "Yes, he needs to know."

**AN: Yep... cliffhanger time... teehee! Please review! Who's your favorite charrie so far?**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi! Sorry for not updating... the story slipped to the back of my mind... but I got the next chapter up! Exciting right? It's a tad short, but pretty exciting in my opinion! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Brightstar wasn't surprised when Dappleheart and Creekfeather reported to him. "I knew they wouldn't back down that easily," he growled, his green gaze flashing in the darkness.

"Is there anything you'd like to do about it, Brightstar?" Creekfeather asked, fluffing his tail.

The StormClan leader shook his head. "Not much we can do. You did remark the boundaries, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Dappleheart mewed, flicking her ears and developing an interest in a crevice of the cave wall.

"Very well," the leader bowed his head and closed his eyes. "For now that's the best we can do. You may leave."

Dappleheart and Creekfeather nodded their farewell and turned, padding out of the den. "That went well," muttered Dappleheart, not sure herself if it was meant to be sarcastic or not.

Creekfeather gave a half-hearted smile. "I guess," he said, stopping at the edge of the ledge and looking out over the camp, his sister at his side.

There was a long pause, and then Dappleheart looked over at her brother. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

The blue-gray tom shrugged. "Nothing in particular…" he murmured, giving Dappleheart a reassuring smile. But she wasn't convinced, and he knew it.

The sun was setting, casting a light pink glow over the camp. The Clan was gathering in the central clearing, sharing tongues and eating fresh-kill together. "You hungry?" Dappleheart asked quietly.

"Eh, a little bit," he replied, blinking his silvery blue eyes.

Dappleheart scanned the ranks of cats until she spotted Nightrose talking with Lightfang as they shared a fat squirrel. "Wanna go join our sister?" she asked.

Creekfeather gave a curt nod. "Sounds good," he meowed, bunching his muscles and leaping down from the ledge, looking up at Dappleheart until she leapt down beside him.

Together they padded over to Nightrose. "What's up?" Creekfeather asked.

"Oh hi Creekfeather! Dappleheart!" Nightrose mewed, pushing her share of the squirrel at them. "Would you like some?"

Creekfeather shook his head, but Dappleheart grinned hungrily. She was about to take a bite in honor of Nightrose's offer, but decided against it. "Nah, I think I'll get something of my own to eat," she said. "But thanks anyway!"

Nightrose smiled. "Alright then. Why don't you grab something to eat, then we can sit and talk."

Lightfang nodded. "That sounds like fun," she mewed, flicking her tail.

Dappleheart and Creekfeather soon returned with their own dinner, Dappleheart with a mourning dove and Creekfeather with a plump mouse. The sat down and munched on their food while engaging in conversation.

"So, tell me about NightClan, and how the were, like, invading our territory once again," Nightrose said.

"Yes, I'd enjoy hearing how that went!" Lightfang chimed in.

Dappleheart looked at her brother, who gave a look like "you start". So she did.

"Well, we were on a patrol, when we scented them, and they were moving the boundaries. Then we found a half-eaten squirrel buried amongst the ferns… and yeah."

She looked to Creekfeather, who nodded. "Yes, so we told Brightstar."

"What'd he do?" Lightfang asked.

"He wasn't surprised, and when we told him that we moved the markers and said that there wasn't much more to do," Dappleheart explained.

Nightrose bit a chunk off the squirrel and chewed it thoughtfully. "I guess not…" she said. "But didn't we bring it up at the Gathering? You'd think Willowstar would've beat the mouse dung out of Smokewhisker!"

Creekfeather nodded. "I know. That should've taught them… but I can't help wondering…" he trailed off, staring up at the sky.

"Wondering what?" Dappleheart asked.

He didn't reply at first, so Dappleheart had to poke him in the side with claw. "Ow!" he snapped, blinking at her, surprised.

"Wondering what?" she repeated.

"Oh. Uh, never mind. It's not important."

Dappleheart glared at him, unconvinced, but decided to drop it, and took a bite of her food. _What's up with him? Why's he acting so strange?_

After they had finished eating, Brightstar called from up on his ledge. Dappleheart looked to her three clan mates and rose to a sitting position, staring up at the leader.

"Cats of StormClan, I call you to a clan meeting," he looked down and blinked his green gaze as he watched the cats gather below. Leopardtail jumped up next to him and sat, curling her tail around her paws.

"Once again, NightClan cats have been found invading our territory! I'd like to remind you to keep your guard up while on patrol. Also, I plan on sending patrols out more frequently, to keep a watchful eye on the intruders."

Leopardtail nodded her approval, and some of the cats below murmured amongst themselves. The dappled deputy rose to her paws and flicked her tail in the air the silence the cats. "If you notice anything strange while on patrol, you are advised to come to us immediately!"

She let that sink in, then added: "I've organized a patrol to send out right now; Moonshadow, Thunderthroat, and Lemonpaw. I'd like for the rest of you to go to your dens and rest up, and be prepared for patrolling tomorrow."

Brightstar stepped up next to her. "Meeting dismissed!"

The mob of cats beneath the ledge broke up and went their separate ways. Creekfeather yawned and Dappleheart gave a wide stretch. "Sleep sounds grand to me," she mewed groggily, taking a last bite of her dove and standing up.

"Yes," Lightfang agreed.

"I'm bushed…" sighed Nightrose, getting up and trotting off to the warriors' den, Dappleheart following.

The she-cat fell asleep the moment she plopped down in her nest, her dreams nothing but swirling dark colors, which was fine to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Intruders! Intruders! Prepare the Clan for battle!"

The cry jolted Dappleheart awake and she sat bolt upright in her nest. Several other warriors stirred around her, yawning groggily.

The dappled warrior padded out of the den to see Lightfang streaking through the camp, towards the ledge where Brightstar padded out from his den. "What?" he demanded to Lightfang, a look of wild bewilderment in his eyes.

"Smokewhisker is leading a NightClan patrol onto our territory, heading straight for the camp!" the gray warrior panted.

"They just won't learn…" Dappleheart muttered, padding out into the dim light. The sun wasn't even fully over the horizon yet. She had a pounding headache from such a crude awakening, but shook it off, her mind blurry.

Minutes later, though it seemed like hours, a blue-gray flash busted through the camp barriers, followed by a mod of cats reeking of NightClan.

"Creekfeather!" Dappleheart cried as a dark gray tom raced for her fleeing brother.

She thrashed into the warrior, a tom named Shadefoot, knocking him to the ground. Creekfeather whirled around, blinking, startled. "Thanks," he meowed, pouncing on Shadefoot. "I'll take it from here!"

Dappleheart nodded and looked around for a cat to fight.

"Ahh… if it isn't my favorite StormClan warrior," growled a thick voice from behind.

Dappleheart whipped around to come nose to nose with a huge black tom, his amber eyes boring holes into her.

"Smokewhisker?"

"Wrong! It's Smoke_star _now, dimwit."

"Smoke…star?" Dappleheart mewed.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Good to know your hearing hasn't failed you."

"Wh-what happened to Willowstar?"

"That mouse-heart of a leader? Oh, she stepped down. Couldn't believe what a traitor I was, what traitors the whole Clan were. She told me she wouldn't lead a Clan full of traitors, so she fled. But, I wasn't going to let the coward off that easily. I attacked her, and she refused to fight, so I slaughtered her guts, soaking the ground with them. She was on her last life anyway…" Smokestar drawled, his voice full of boredom.

"Y-you killed her?"

"YES YOU IMBOCILE! She's dead! What part of "slaughtered her guts" don't you understand?"

"How could you!" Dappleheart's voice broke, shock filling her, making her unable to move."

And Smokestar took this to his advantage. He flung himself at her, knocking her backwards. The tom was massive, and had her arms pinned down in heartbeats, she couldn't move. "If you like I could demonstrate how I killed her for you!" Smokestar offered, his gruff voice a rumbling snarl.

"No!" Dappleheart cried, but Smokestar lunged in anyway, his massive jaws parted wide, aiming for her throat.

Just as his fangs closed around her neck and warm blood trickled from the bite marks, staining her tan fur, a shrilled voice cried out. "Dappleheart!"

The she-cat, her vision blurry, looked up to see something black and white leap from the trees. "Brave…paw?" she choked out.

The apprentice leaped onto Smokestar's back, and jabbed her claws into his face, digging into his left eye. The leader yowled out in pain and released his grip, rearing up on his hind paws and throwing Bravepaw back.

The she-cat landed with an "Oomph", and rolled away before she got stepped on, leaping to her feet and pelting over to her mentor. "Dappleheart! Are you okay?" she asked, worry clogging her voice.

"I… yeah I'm… fine," Dappleheart coughed, trying to get to her feet, but stumbling and dropping to her side.

Smokestar dropped back down to all fours, blood streaming through his eyes, most likely clouding his sight. "This isn't over!" he snarled, padded forward until a silver flash leaped into him and pushed him to the ground.

"Bravepaw, get Dappleheart to Willowbreeze, fast! I'll fend him off!" Silverclaw yowled, pinning the black tom to the ground.

Bravepaw gave a curt nod and grabbed Dappleheart's scruff, and tried to pull her across the ground, but to no avail. "You're too heavy!" she mewed.

Dappleheart winced in pain but tried to climb to her paws. "I… I can walk there… guide me…" she told her apprentice, her vision very unclear.

Blood was pouring from the deep gashes in her throat, leaving a thick trail in her wake. She was lead by her apprentice to the medicine den, the black and white she-cat yelling for Willowbreeze all the way. But her high voice sounded distant.

The battle around her blurred and blended together, she couldn't make sense of anything. The sound would be far away and then it would rush at her all at once, so loud she had to flatten her eyes. She droned in and out of consciousness.

Finally, they were only tail-lengths away from the medicine den, but Dappleheart couldn't take it anymore. She felt light-headed, and her world was slipping. Just as Willowbreeze stepped from her den, the ground rushed up to meet her, blood gushing her from her throat, as black dots danced before her eyes, and the world went black.

**Dun dun dun... yeah, exciting right? I guess... hey, I'm hyper as hell right now... there's a thunder storm coming and I ALWAYS get hyper during thunderstorms... so yeah... BAI! BI**


	7. Chapter Seven

**[AN] Hey guys! Sorry updating is kinda slow... been busy with a lot lately... x3 but, here it is! Chapter Seven! Yay! Enjoy! You get to learn about Dappleheart's mother in this chapter!**

**Chapter Seven**

Dappleheart awoke to the overwhelming smell of herbs and sickness. She nearly gagged as she inhaled the scents, and tried to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Where was she? What had happened? Her throat burned and her head hurt, and she felt like she was going to die.

Suddenly, bright sunlight filtered in through an opening and Cardinalpaw bounded in, and Dappleheart realized she was in the medicine den.

The enthusiastic apprentice tied the vines covering the opening to the side to allow some fresh air and light to get in, and then padded over to Dappleheart.

"Great! You're finally awake!"

Dappleheart groaned. "Ugh… how long was I out?"

Cardinalpaw paused and chewed her lip. "Hmm… the battle was…" she proceeded to mumble to herself, but Dappleheart couldn't hear her. She blinked and strained her ears, but in vain. Finally, the medicine cat apprentice spoke up. "So about a week!"

"What?" Dappleheart gasped, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah! You were hurt pretty bad!"

"What " and then she remembered.

NightClan had invaded the camp, and Smokestar had tried to kill her…

In fact, if it hadn't been for Bravepaw, he would've.

Bravepaw…

"Where is she?" Dappleheart demanded, attempting in vain to get up.

"Woah, woah! 'She' who? If you mean Willowbreeze then "

"No! Bravepaw! Your sister!"

"Ohh! Right! Uhm…" she trailed off, sounding sad, and Dappleheart's heart clenched.

"No…" she breathed, flattening her ears sadly.

"What? Oh! No no no! She's perfectly fine! Only a few minor wounds, but she healed up pretty quickly! Yep yep!" Cardinalpaw grinned and giggled.

_Thank StarClan…_ Dappleheart thought, releaved to hear her beloved apprentice was all right, but somewhat annoyed at Cardinalpaw's scatterbrained antics.

"Cardinalpaw! Are you talking to yourself again?" yowled a voice from outside.

The reddish she-cat flattened her ears and looked toward the den entrance. "N-no Willowbreeze… I-I was just talking to Dappleheart!" she called back.

Dappleheart thought she heard Willowbreeze gasp. "You mean she's awake? I was mortified that she wouldn't awaken!"

The black and white medicine cat bolted into the den and gasped as she saw Dappleheart staring back at her. "I can't believe it! I didn't think you would make it! No one did!"

_They thought I was that weak?_ Dappleheart wondered with a mental grin.

Willowbreeze approached her and licked between her ears. "I'm so happy!" she breathed, blinking her amber eyes. "How do you feel?"

Dappleheart yawned. "Exhausted… achy… sore neck and throat…"

"Cardinalpaw!" Willowbreeze called.

The perky apprentice was immediately at her side. "Yes, Willowbreeze?"

"Fetch me some poppy seeds please! And, ehm, do we have any marigold?"

"No m'am."

"Wild garlic?"

"No m'am." Cardinalpaw dropped a leaf full of poppy seeds in front of Dappleheart.

"Mouse dung!" Willowbreeze cursed, flicking her ear.

"Would you like me to go and find some?"

The medicine cat turned around and blinked gratefully at her apprentice. "That would be great Cardinalpaw!" she mewed. "You're quite the help!"

Dappleheart smiled and watched the red she-cat bolt out of the den as the medicine cat turned back to her. "Eat these poppy seeds. Not only will they help the pain, but they will make you tired as well," mewed Willowbreeze, smiling and perking her ears.

Dappleheart obeyed, picking the seeds up on her tongue and crunching them with her back teeth. The den was silent for a few moments, the silence broken by a dry rasp.

"Willowbreeze!"

Dappleheart perked her ears and widened her eyes. That voice…

Willowbreeze blinked at her. "Be right back," she said softly, before turning toward the voice. "Yes Bluefeather?"

Dappleheart hadn't noticed if, for her father had been all too silent… but as she allowed her sight to adjust to the darkness in the opposite corner of the den, she could make out his furry form, and see his sky blue eyes glowing dully. "Dad?" she called gently.

"Ah… Dappleheart, you're finally awake!" her father rasped, running his pink tongue over his muzzle.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Bluefeather opened his mouth to speak, but Willowbreeze hushed him. "Shh… you mustn't talk so much!" she said sternly.

Bluefeather flattened his ears slightly and looked at the ground.

"You're father is a brave cat, despite his age," Willowbreeze began, looking back at Dappleheart. "On top of already being sick, he protected Firepelt and her kits during the attack. He noticed the nursery was being invaded while out to make dirt, but he fended off the scrawny tom. However, he returned with a huge gash in his side… lost a decent amount of blood." The medicine cat frowned.

"Ah, I'm better!" scoffed Bluefeather, opening his mouth again to say more but having it cut off by a hacking cough.

Willowbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you may be, but you're still sick!" she snapped, glaring harshly at the elder.

"I'm an old cat! I'm gonna get sick!" Bluefeather spat, laying his head on his paws.

Willowbreeze softened and looked sadly at the elder. "I know… but you've been getting sick more and more often lately…" she cooed, looking sympathetically at Dappleheart.

The dappled she-cat's breath caught in her throat. Was she insinuating that

No… she probably wasn't. She didn't even know why that thought had crossed her mind.

Bluefeather coughed again.

"Err, Bluefeather, do you need anything?" Willowbreeze asked.

Bluefeather looked solemnly at the medicine cat. "Erm, my throat is sore… and…" he trailed off, as though reluctant to admit the next thing. "My side hurts a bit…" he said quietly, chewing his lip.

"Well, you're in luck, I have a store of honey and poppy seeds. That should hold you over," Willowbreeze meowed, flicking her tail and walking over to her herb store. She grabbed a leaf with a chunk of oozing honeycomb and a bundle of poppy seeds and placed them before Bluefeather. "Eat the honey comb first, then eat the poppy seeds," she told him.

Dappleheart saw her father open his mouth, most likely to reject with some sort of smart-aleck comment, but decided it best not to, and shut up, doing as he was told.

Willowbreeze padded back over to Dappleheart and sat in front of her. The medicine cat leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Your father… my, he's a pawful!" she breathed, laughing slightly. "I see where you get it from. Your mother was nothing like him!"

Dappleheart giggled, but felt a pang of sadness as the medicine cat mentioned her mother.

Amberlight… the most beautiful she-cat Dappleheart knew. Her mother had been best friends with Willowbreeze. They knew each other since kit-hood, born only a few days apart, with Amberlight being older. Bluefeather was older than Amberlight, of course, two years maybe? She didn't know… Willowbreeze was still relatively young, younger than Bluefeather of course, but Bluefeather was nowhere near Frozenleaf's age, who was the oldest cat in StormClan.

Amberlight had been a dark golden honey colored warrior, with three thick stripes on her mid-back, the color of Dappleheart's pelt. She could see her now, pelt shimmering in the sunlight. Her fur was on the shorter side, but smooth and incredibly silky. And her eyes…. the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; a deep steely blue, swirling with silver flecks.

The she-cat was normally cool and laid-back, but she had a fiery side to her, making her someone you didn't want to tamper with. Fiercely loyal to her Clan, she was something more like a beast on the battlefield. And she died in the most noble way possible…

It had been a few years ago… when the dogs had invaded StormClan camp. The Clan had managed to chase most of them off, except for the leader of them, a fierce, thick black and brown dogs with a short, stubby tail. Amberlight sacrificed herself, brutally coming at the beast with hit after hit, but of course, she too took much damage. The dog ran off, probably close to bleeding to death, and Amberlight had saved her Clan... for a price.

As the Clan rejoiced, Amberlight suddenly fell to the ground, flanks heaving, bleeding heavily. Magmapool an old cat, medicine cat at the time, and Willowbreeze's mentor was summoned, but Amberlight knew she was going to die, and seemed almost happy about it, for she would die saving her Clan. She had stalled long enough for Magmapool's remedies to be in vain, and her spirit left for StarClan.

Dapplepaw and her siblings had searched the skies all night for another star, since they weren't allowed to sit vigil for the whole night. They had snuck out, much to their father's ignorance, and sat in the clearing in the forest used for apprentice training, staring at the sky for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep there, and scaring the Clan half to death, though they were found before the sun rose too high.

Amberlight hadn't even seen Dapplepaw and her siblings become warriors, but she was close to being able to. Only a few days after was their ceremony held, but Dapplepaw was almost too sad to come out of the den that day. She had silently wished she had died with her mother, but she tried to put on a mask of eagerness and earned her warrior name.

"Dappleheart!" snapped a cold voice, something prodding her in the side.

"Huh? Wha…" Dappleheart blinked, shaking her head and looking around to see Willowbreeze staring at her, amber eyes wide with concern.

"Er… you zoned out," the medicine cat said, raising a brow.

"Oh… ehh… right. Sorry about that… just…" she had been so lost in thought, but she didn't want to bring it up… not even to Willowbreeze.

"'Just' what?" Willowbreeze asked.

"Oh… it's nothing really," she lied, flattening her ears and looking away. She gave a fake yawn, though, considering the poppy seeds were starting to take effect, it was pretty convincing.

Willowbreeze softened her gaze and gave a smile. "I'll let you get some sleep, then. The poppy seeds must be working."

Dappleheart sniffed. "Yeah…" she mewed softly, beginning to close her eyes.

She listened to the sound of Willowbreeze padding away, and fell into the darkness as it called her name.

**[AN] Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I was thinking about how this story needs a cover... but it doesn't have one and frankly I'm too busy with other things (and art-dead...) to make one! So, I've decided it would be cool to hold a contest! So, here's the thing. You guys make a cover, it can be a photo manipulation or a drawing, anything! It just has to feature a cat (preferably a main character that symbolizes the story), and a title would be nice as well! The winner will have their masterpiece featured as the cover! If you make one, PM it to me. Also, I will draw the winner a free custom request! ^^ Toodles! I'd like to have four more reviews at the least before I upload the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey all, so, I finally got chapter eight up. =3 I'm happy now. To chapter nine I go! And just a little warning, by the end of this chapter you might be ready to put a shoe through your computer. :D Heehee. **

**Onwards~**

**Chapter Eight**

"Dappleheart!"

It been about a week and a half since NightClan's invasion, and Dappleheart was getting better with each sun rise.

She awoke this particular morning to the dull light of dawn and a high, joy-filled voice that could only belong to one cat.

_Bravepaw? _

Blinking her bleary eyes to clear her vision, she watched as a small cat burst through the vine curtain covering the entrance to the den. She felt her heart warm as she recognized the black and white pelt of her enthusiastic apprentice. "Bravepaw!" she mewed, feeling like she hadn't seen the young cat in forever.

"Oh my gosh, Dappleheart, I'm so happy to see you! I'm so glad you're doing fine!" Bravepaw meowed. Her voice sounded funny, and then Dappleheart noticed that it was probably because she had something hanging from her mouth. Only when the apprentice padded closer did she realize what it was.

Bravepaw propped a plump mouse at her mentor's paws and grinned. "I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you something!"

Dappleheart grinned, her mouth watering at the scent of the freshly killed creature. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since yesterday morning, and her stomach felt uncomfortably empty. "Thanks Bravepaw!" she mewed, nodding gratefully before digging into the fresh-kill.

Bravepaw watched her mentor ravenously devour her treat, her amber eyes glowing. When Dappleheart was finished, she spoke again.

"So, has anyone given you lessons while I've been cooped up in here?" she asked.

Bravepaw nodded. "Yeah, I started back up with training three days after the attack. Brightstar let Shatteredpath mentor me primarily. He's a great teacher!" She gave a toothy smile, and then leaned in close. "But between you and me, you're a better teacher than he'll ever be, better than anyone in this Clan!" she whispered.

Dappleheart felt her ears grow warm at this comment, but she briefly couldn't help but wonder if she meant that because of Shatteredpath's crippled condition. She didn't say anything about it, though. "Aw, thanks Bravepaw," she said instead, licking her apprentice between the ears. "I promise, as soon as I'm allowed out, we're train the day away if you like."

Bravepaw beamed at the idea and nodded. "Oh yes, that'd be fun!"

Dappleheart loved her apprentice's enthusiasm. Most apprentice's wouldn't be too fond of the idea of "training the day away", but Bravepaw seemed to love it. Dappleheart figured part of it was only because they'd get to spend time together.

Suddenly, someone let out a huge yawn behind Bravepaw, and Dappleheart craned her neck to see her father curled up in his nest, looking skinnier than he had a few days before. Bravepaw whirled around to look at him.

"Good morning, Bluefeather!" she chirped happily.

Bluefeather licked his chops and looked at the apprentice, nodding in greeting. "Morning young Bravepaw," he replied.

"How are you doing today father?" Dappleheart asked, perking her ears in his direction.

Her father sniffled and blinked. "Fine I 'spose," the elder meowed, shaking his tail.

Another shaft of sunlight split into the den as a black and white cat entered. "Ah, I see you're awake," Willowbreeze said to Bluefeather, nodding in greeting. Then she turned her head over to Dappleheart and Bravepaw, giving Bravepaw a somewhat cold look, before padding over to attend to Bluefeather.

Dappleheart gestured with her tail for Bravepaw to come closer, so the apprentice did and laid down next to her. "What's wrong with you and Willowbreeze?"

"Huh?" Bravepaw asked, her voice relatively loud, causing Willowbreeze's ear to flick in curiosity at the apprentice.

"Sh!" Dappleheart hushed, holding her tail to Bravepaw's mouth.

"Sorry," whispered the apprentice. "Umm… you see, Willowbreeze insisted that I waited until you were well enough to leave the den until I saw you… but I finally convinced her that'd I'd be really careful and that I wouldn't be a nuisance and-"

"Oh… Bravepaw! You weren't bugging the fur off of her every single day until she finally gave in, were you?" Dappleheart exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

Willowbreeze silently padded over and nearly scared the pelt off Bravepaw as she spoke. "Yes… she has," she admitted rather unamused, cuffing Bravepaw's black and white ear with her tail.

Dappleheart gave Willowbreeze an apologetic look, which the medicine cat didn't seem to acknowledge, for she was too busy glaring harshly at the apprentice.

"Sorry Willowbreeze," Bravepaw apologized, though Dappleheart could see how hard she was trying not to smile.

"Mhm… you're just lucky your sister is my apprentice, or maybe I wouldn't be so kind," she spat, before padding back over to Bluefeather.

Bravepaw snorted and Dappleheart gave a flicker of a smile. "Well, I'm glad she finally let you in. I've been bored out of my mind in here…" she sighed. "How's life out in the camp?"

"Well, Brightstar's boosting the patrols. I've gotten to go on a lot of them. So far, we haven't seen much sign of NightClan, but we're keeping all of our senses alert."

"Well that's good," Dappleheart purred. "They must have got the message."

Bravepaw shrugged. "To be honest, I don't think they're _that _smart, but at least they're staying away, for now."

The warrior she-cat smirked and let out a wide yawn, which Willowbreeze took notice of and turned around to look sternly at Bravepaw. "I think you should leave now, Dappleheart needs to rest."

Dappleheart growled quietly. "Willowbreeze, I've been resting for _days!_ When can I finally be allowed out?"

Willowbreeze padded over, amber eyes narrowed. "When I say so." She turned to look at the black and white apprentice. "Now, Bravepaw, I will ask you nicely, please leave. You can come back later."

Bravepaw opened her mouth to leave a snide remark, but Dappleheart shot her a look and the young cat's jaws shut tight again. "Fine…" she grumbled. "Bye Dappleheart."

Dappleheart smiled at her apprentice. "Cya Bravepaw. I promise, I'll get better soon. I'll leave this place if it's the last thing I do!" she mewed playfully, watching her apprentice leave.

Willowbreeze rolled her eyes. "And it very well may be with that attitude," she remarked, flexing her claws. "Now, can I get you anything?"

Dappleheart flicked an ear. "I'm a little thirsty…" she said.

Twitching her nose, the medicine cat pointed over to a dip in the rock floor where a small pool in the corner of the den, above which was a very small crack in the roof. So small in fact that it hardly let any light in. "There's the drinking pool. We haven't gotten much rain since the attack, so it might be running a little low. However, if we need more, I can always ask Cardinalpaw to go soak some moss in the creek."

Looking over at Willowbreeze, Dappleheart blinked her yellow green eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine," she mewed, waving her tail as she stood up and padded over to the pool, dipping her head and lapping up the cool water the pool had to offer.

"Can I get you anything else, herb-wise?" Willowbreeze asked.

When Dappleheart had finished drinking, she lifted her head to look at the older cat. "No thank you," she responded, shaking droplets of water off of the ends of her whiskers. Then the dappled cat allowed herself a nice stretch and sat down, beginning to groom her chest fur.

"Bluefeather, I'm going to be off. Need to stock up a bit more on herbs. Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked.

"No Willowbreeze, I should be fine, at least 'til you get back."

"Alright then, if you do suddenly need anything, Cardinalpaw is out in the camp."

"Thank you, dear," Bluefeather purred.

Dappleheart looked up and watched the medicine cat pad off, a shaft of blinding light slicing into the den as she pushed through the vine curtain. Licking her nose, she then padded over to the blue-gray tom.

"Hello there, love," he greeted her.

"Hi father," she purred, butting her head against his cheek. The tom scooted over on his nest a little bit and patted the empty space with his tail, gesturing for her to lay there. She took his offer, smiling kindly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Ah, good I suppose, dear." This was followed by a loud sneeze, and he quickly shook his head, as if to clear it. "You missed Nightrose and Creekfeather this morning. They came in to visit me before leaving for the dawn patrol."

"Oh… well that's alright. I can always see them another time, I'm sure they'll be in again. I don't think they'd live a day without coming to visit you."

Bluefeather grinned, twitching his white whiskers. "I guess you're right," he meowed, giving his daughter a lick on the nose.

Dappleheart laid her head down on her paws, staring into the corner of the den with her yellow-green gaze. For a while, the den was quite, only her father's heavy breathing filling her ears. Then Dappleheart herself gave a yawn and rested her head on her paws.

A loud crash caused Dappleheart's head to shoot up, pricking her ears as her pelt prickled. It seemed like she had just began drifting off to sleep, for she hadn't noticed that Willowbreeze had entered the den and was now pacing back and forth along the wall.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, noticing that Bluefeather was still asleep and not wanting to wake him up.

"It's Cardinalpaw," mewled Willowbreeze as she stopped pacing for a few heartbeats and then resumed. "I sent her off to gather some herbs…" she trailed off, then met Dappleheart's eyes. "Sageflower's kits are coming."

"What?" Dappleheart asked, bolting to her paws and walking over to Willowbreeze. "But it's at least a moon early!"

Thunder rumbled overheard and Dappleheart realized that that was what had awoken her.

"I know," Willowbreeze managed, padding over to her small herb store and pawing through it. "I sent her to collect narcissus and iris petals, along with ragwort, and that was at least an hour ago! When I was out earlier I found some not far from camp, but didn't think to collect it." Willowbreeze was hyperventilating.

"Who's with Sageflower?" Dappleheart asked.

"Firepelt and Fadingheart…" Willowbreeze told her. "I was going ballistic in my mind and wasn't able to think… I know… I should probably be there right now but…"

Dappleheart straightened. "I'll go find Cardinalpaw."

"What!?" Willowbreeze exclaimed. "B-but, you can't, you're not fully healed."

"I don't care. I'll get Bravepaw and we'll head out immediately."

Willowbreeze opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it and swallowed with a nod. "Alright. Thank you Dappleheart." The medicine cat nudged the young warrior's muzzle.

Without another word, Dappleheart bolted out of the den, flinching slightly as pain shot through her paw, but shrugging it away and bounding at full speed toward the apprentice den, not caring as her pelt was soon soaked from the pouring rain.

"Bravepaw!" she yowled. She pounded into the den to see four sets of eyes staring back at her, frightened and startled. "Bravepaw!" she mewed again, and her apprentice padded slowly forward. "What do you need, Dappleheart? Why aren't you in the medicine den?"

She knew on any other occasion, Bravepaw would be overjoyed to see her, but right now, the little she-cat could hardly keep herself from shaking. "Bravepaw, I need you to come with me to find Cardinalpaw," she mewed.

"Cardinalpaw?" Bravepaw mewed back, her voice wavering. "What the matter with my sister?"

"Willowbreeze sent her to find herbs and she hasn't come back. Sageflower's kitting and she needs the medicine!"

Bravepaw didn't need any more motivation. She gave a swift nod and shot past Dappleheart out of the den and into the rainy dusk. The mentor followed swiftly.

They burst through the tunnel and Dappleheart slid to a halt in the mud, which immediately clung to her paws and belly fur. She pricked her ears, trying to listen for anything that would give away Cardinalpaw's location. She had to be in trouble, so Dappleheart was expect some sort of cry. The rain had all but eliminated the scent trails, but the mud and water mixed them all together and Dappleheart nor Bravepaw could pick any single one out.

"Cardinalpaw!" Bravepaw cried frantically, her eyes wide as full moons, her tail fluffed and twitching nervously.

"Cardinalpaw!" Dappleheart yowled, but there was no response. The two cats eyes met and hopelessness began settling into Dappleheart's belly. They trudged onward, but they hadn't even moved a fox length when they heard a distressed cry. Instinctively, the StormClan cats charged forward, trying to determine where the cry had come from.

They came to a halt by the creek, except now it looked more like a lake. It had expanded at least three or four fox lengths on each side, and most of the stepping-stones were out of sight. Dappleheart scanned the stormy waters as small wave peaked and swept away all kinds of debris.

Her gaze rested on a large rock the jutted out from the water, one that had always been taller than the rest, but this one two was only a few tail lengths out of the creek by now. And there, scrambling for a foothold, was a small red shape, and when Dappleheart saw it, her stomach clenched and her heart skipped several beats.

_Cardinalpaw! _

**Well, what did I tell you? Can you tell that I love love love love love love cliffhangers? x3 Well, now you know if you didn't already. Have fun fighting with your conscience on whether or not to kill me! 8D Maxifernous out~**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys. Yep, finished Chapter Nine already! I kind half-crapped it though. Not in quality of the story, but in quality of the proofreading. xD I did spell check but I'm too lazy to check it over myself. So if you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix em.**

**Oh yeah. There is a birthing scene in this. Don't worry, it's not really graphic, no more than the regular Warriors birthing scenes I guess, but if it's too uncomfortable for you, skip ahead to the end. I'll put a note right before the scene, so you can skip it all, but read everything else. xD **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hang on Cardinalpaw!" cried Bravepaw. "We're coming!"

_And how do expect we're to do that? _Dappleheart thought frantically, her mind racing and her yellow-green eyes wide in terror. If she was this scared she could only imagine how badly frightened Cardinalpaw was. Her throat tightened as she watched the little cat's paw slip off the stone, nearly causing her to tumble into the water, but she quickly regained control and managed to situate herself back on the rock. _Think Dappleheart, think! _She tried to calm her brain, but to little avail.

Cardinalpaw let out a mew of distress and met Bravepaw's eyes, then Dappleheart's. Without warning, Bravepaw leapt forward and plunged into the water, the rapids immediately tugging her away.

"No Bravepaw!" Dapleheart meowed, lunging forward, the water now lapping hungrily at her paws, and grabbing the black and white apprentice's tail before the water swept her out of reach. She tugged her apprentice back onto the land, and the cat shivered, plopping to the ground, but trying to push herself back to her paws. If only she had thought to bring another warrior or two with her, not a young apprentice. She needed more help! But it was too late to run back to camp by now. Cardinalpaw could be gone by then, flying down the overflowing creek.

Dappleheart let out a miserable yowl, hoping that some cat would here it and hopefully come to her and Cardinalpaw's rescue, but the odds were unlikely. "What do we do?" Bravepaw's anguished meow came from next to her.

_I don't know, truthfully._ But Dappleheart couldn't say that. She had to hold on to hope, even as it slipped away as if down the river. StormClan cats weren't taught how to swim. Sometimes CloudClan cats fished when land prey was scarce, so some of them knew how to swim. But CloudClan was far away, beyond the creek. Some rogues knew how to swim as well, but hardly any had been reported in any of the Clans' territories lately. Cardinalpaw was a goner, wasn't she?

Dappleheart let out another yowl, followed by Bravepaw and Cardinalpaw. Dappleheart looked farther down the creek and saw a relatively large wave of water rushing straight toward the endanger apprentice. "Cardinalpaw, no!" she cried, springing her muscles to leap into the water, but she wasn't quick enough, the wave crashed down on top of Cardinalpaw's rock, and the apprentice was gone.

Bravepaw let out a cry of agony and flung herself to the ground. "Nooo!" she howled, and Dappleheart felt a lump rising in her throat. But then, hope fluttered in her chest, if only the tiniest amount, when she saw a rusty colored head emerge in rapids, yowling in distress. Without thinking, Dappleheart leapt into the water, shocked by the cold temperature and the powerful currents of it, but she lunged forward in it until her paws no longer touched the wet, mushy earth. Cardinalpaw was a tail-length away, not even, and with a grunt, Dappleheart pushed forward and grabbed the apprentice's scruff in her jaws.

Her paws stung and her throat wound burned painfully, and she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she tried to bear it. She spotted Bravepaw running along the shore, yowling and meowing as she followed them. Dappleheart thanked StarClan that she knew not to jump in the water as well. She struggled against the waves, doing her best to keep Cardinalpaw's head above water, as well as her own. She looked ahead and saw the creek dip at a steep angle slightly, and knew that under the water would be a bunch of dangerous rocks. Even though the fall was only a little less than a tail-length, the currents would push them under and they'd be done for.

"Okay, Cardinalpaw, I'm gonna throw you," she whispered to the apprentice through the fur. "You'll be alright. Gather up your herbs and go home. I'll be fine. Alright?"

She heard Cardinalpaw give a mew of protest, but before she could do anything about it, Dappleheart used all of her strength and threw the she-cat to the shore, where Bravepaw was immediately all over her, making sure she was alright. But then the apprentice realized that her mentor was still in the water, and saw the fall into the sharp rocks. "Dappleheart, no!" she cried in agony.

The dappled she-cat looked ahead and could see the tips of some of the rocks under the murky water, but she found herself surprisingly calm, even though she was practically knocking at Death's door. _Cardinalpaw is safe, that's all that matters._

She tumbled over the edge and found herself underwater, only seconds away from the waiting rocks. The currents pushed her so quickly toward them that she could hardly move her legs.

And then she felt strong jaws grab her scruff and yank her from the water half a heartbeat before she impacted. She was dropped onto land, soaked and muddy, and as she attempted to catch her breath, she looked up and saw Silverclaw standing over her.

Bravepaw bounded over to her and Cardinalpaw limped after her. "Dappleheart, are you alright?" she asked.

Dappleheart smiled. "I think so. Silverclaw, how did you save me?" She now realized that Viperpaw was standing behind him.

"I heard your guys' cries for help, so I raced out of camp and Viperpaw sort of tagged along. I guess I got here just in time."

"Dappleheart, I was so scared you weren't gonna make it!" Bravepaw mewed.

Cardinalpaw padded up to her. "Thank you Dappleheart," she sat down and flicked an eye.

"No problem," Dappleheart replied, reaching up to lick the apprentice's muddy forehead. "What about your herbs?"

Cardinalpaw shuffled her paws. "Well, I gathered the irises and the ragwort and stored them under a rock. I checked the place where Willowbreeze had said the narcissus grew, and the rain must've uprooted and destroyed them. But I knew that there was a patch on a hill beyond the creek, so I crossed it and collected some, but when I came back only ten minutes later, the creek was a river! I dropped the narcissus flowers and they're long gone, but even if I could manage to cross the river, we wouldn't have the time! But Sageflower needs them…" she trailed off, dragging her tail through the mud.

"It's okay," Dappleheart reassured her, rising to her paws. "I'm sure what you already collected is enough. Come on, we need to get back to camp, fast!"

They headed back to the camp, Cardinalpaw stopping to gather the herbs she stored under the rock.

The StormClan camp was on a slightly elevated piece of land, only a tail-length or so higher than everything else, and the ground around it was beginning to flood. Puddles of mud were starting to collect in the clearing through, and the rain broke through even the shadiest of areas in the camp.

When they finally arrived, Willowbreeze was padding out of the nursery. "The first kit is coming!" she mewed. Her gaze rested on Cardinalpaw and her eyes lit up, but only the tiniest bit. "Thank StarClan you're alright! And you have the herbs!" She padded up to her apprentice and nuzzled the young she-cat nose before gingerly taking the medicine.

Cardinalpaw cleared her throat. "But… I could get the narcissus…"

"That's alright. There are plenty of iris petals here to make it up. Come inside Cardinalpaw, I'll need your help." Willowbreeze began padding back to the nursery. She looked over her shoulder at Dappleheart. "You can come too," she mewed.

Dappleheart nodded, then looked at her Clanmates. "Bravepaw, go back to the den, and if anyone asks, tell them what happened. No exaggerating it either, understood?"

Bravepaw nodded and bounded off, her brother following.

Silverclaw looked at her and sighed. "Do you want me to come, too?" he asked.

"No," Dappleheart told him.

The warrior narrowed his eyes but gave a curt nod, before padding off towards the warriors' den in the soaking rain.

When she padded into the nursery, Dappleheart saw Sageflower laying in the middle of the den on a nest of dry grass, leaves, and moss. Her flanks were heaving and her body convulsed. Willowbreeze stood by her back, murmuring soothing words as she laid her paw on the queen's flanks. "Four kits," she mewed, looking at Cardinalpaw, who was by Sageflower's head, giving the she-cat a twig to bite down on.

Lining the walls of the nursery sat Firepelt and Fadingheart, who had their kits swept close to them with their tails.

Dappleheart padded further in. "Do you need my help?" she asked.

Willowbreeze nodded. "When the first kits comes, I need to lick it clean, okay?"

Dappleheart nodded and stood next to the medicine cat.

"Okay, Sageflower, you ready?" Willowbreeze asked.

The queen managed a nod, and Willowbreeze counted to three.

The stick cracked in her jaws as the first kit tumbled into Dappleheart's paws. The warrior immediately started licking it, and Willowbreeze prepared for the second one.

But Dappleheart noticed something about this one. It wasn't mewling like kits normally do when born, or even waving its paws around.

"Uhh… Willowbreeze, you might want to check this one."

"I'll do it," Cardinalpaw replied, padding over to them. She sniffed at the kit, and then placed an ear close to its chest. She took up a grim expression. "It's… dead," she mewed.

Dappleheart heard an audible sigh of grief from the queens at the back of the nursery, and Sageflower let out a cry of anguish.

Willowbreeze took a deep breath. It wasn't too rare for kits in litters of larger numbers to be born dead. She was glad that Firepelt and Fadingheart's kits were all relatively healthy. But these kits were a moon early, also, so it wasn't a great surprise to her.

When the second kit came, Dappleheart cleaned it and was glad to see it was moving, if only slightly. She put it by Sageflower's belly and the queen gave a pained smile and the kit curled up. Wasn't it supposed to be searching for milk though?

The third one was the largest. Cardinalpaw helped Dappleheart clean him, but then Cardinalpaw gave a whimper. "Willowbreeze, this one's dead too…" she mewed sadly.

Willowbreeze shook her head gravely. Sageflower mewed in sadness, but then yowled as another contraction shook her body.

"Last one," Willowbreeze told her.

The fourth one let out a mew as soon as Dappleheart had him in her paws. She groomed him quickly, but he stopped mewing after she was done, and when he was put by his mother, there was no reaction. Cardinalpaw shook his head, and Willowbreeze padded over to the remaining kit, pushing him towards his mother's milk, but with no response. The kit lay motionless.

"No! It can't be!" Sageflower cried.

The kits at the back of nursery let out mewls of sadness, and Dappleheart thought she heard Cricketkit say "We're not getting any new playmates?"

Suddenly, Sageflower's yowl cut through the air. Willowbreeze's pelt stood on end and she quickly pressed a paw to the queen's flank. "There's a fifth!" she yowled.

The three cats got back into position. The final kit slid into Dappleheart's readied paws, and she cleaned it furiously. He was the smallest of the five, and Cardinalpaw swept away the body of his dead brother at his mother's stomach and pushed him towards the milk.

Willowbreeze prodded him gently and sniffed him. He seemed rather hungry and Willowbreeze beamed. "Well, for a runt he's perfectly healthy. Strong too, I'm surprised he made it out of the other four."

Sageflower gave a bittersweet smile as she licked at the kit. He was a little silver tabby with neat black cheetah spots and a white belly. "What will you name him?" Willowbreeze asked.

Sageflower thought for a moment, then flicked an ear and beamed. "Lifekit," she stated.

"That's a perfect name!" Cardinalpaw mused happily. "Little Lifekit."

Dappleheart bent down and touched her nose gently to his back. "Welcome to StormClan, Lifekit."

**So, you likey? For those of you who skipped that scene, here's a summary.**

**Willowbreeze felt four kits, but they all died either when they were born or soon after. However, Sageflower let out a yowl and Willowbreeze felt there was another kit. He was the runt, but he survived, and they named him Lifekit. He's a little silver tabby tom with black cheetah spots and a white chest and belly. **

**That scene was kinda awkward to write. I've never written a birthing scene before. xD There's a first time for everything.**

**Until next time kiddies, toodles~**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Heya. Long time no update. I know, I'm horrible. And don't have much to say about this chapter, either. xD Just know that if you enjoy this story, I'll probably have a lot more coming your way this summer. It should be easier to write this now that I have pretty much the whole book planned out and I'll have more freetime. Maybe I'll even finish it before school starts again! 8D That'd be great! xDD. Anyway, here's Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

A rabbit? This was rare prey for StormClan, but it would be a prized catch.

Dappleheart hid behind a large tree root as the small mammal sniffed delicately at the ground. Slowly, she began creeping forward. A foxlength… two tailengths… one tailength… The bushy undergrowth that grew close to the ground did an alright job of hiding her; the rabbit was scarcely paying attention.

Just as she sprang, a high-pitched squeal echoed in the air, not from her jaws, or the rabbit's. However, it scared the small creature away.

* * *

><p>Dappleheart's eyes flew open. She realized there was something pressing her tail to the ground. With a start, she looked over her shoulder, and gave a warm smile.<p>

"Hah! I got you Dappleheart!" Lifekit mewled, his orange eyes wide.

Dappleheart had fallen asleep near the nursery, making her an easy target for the week and a half old kit. "You sure did," purred Dappleheart, sitting up and sweeping her tail across the ground, freeing it from the little tom's grip.

The kit squealed and pounced on her tail again, this time biting down on the tip. Dappleheart flinched slightly as his tiny, razor sharp teeth dug into her flesh, but she purred in amusement.

"Lifekit!" meowed a harsh voice, and Dappleheart looked over to see Sageflower padding out of the nursery. "Don't be pestering the other warriors!"

Lifekit let go of her tail and pouted.

"He's fine," purred Dappleheart, her eyes hinting at amusement.

Sageflower picked her kit up by the scruff and flicked her tail. Lifekit squealed and managed to wriggle free of her grip. "But mother! I was only playing! Plus, I didn't stray two foxlengths from the nursery like you said!"

"Let him have fun," insisted Dappleheart.

Sageflower rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you don't just play with Fadingheart's kits in the nursery.

"Because they're way older than me and they play rough!" Lifekit retorted.

Sageflower sighed. "Whatever."

Dappleheart rose to her paws and smiled at Lifekit. "I'd love to play with you, but I have to go find Bravepaw."

"Why?" Lifekit mewled.

"Tomorrow is the Great Training Day."

"What's that?" Lifekit asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Well, you see, on the half moon after an apprentice's first Gathering, mentors from all three clans take them to the Star Valley for a day of training. The apprentices get to show off their skills to one another and socialize."

"That sounds like fun!"

"It is," Dappleheart meowed.

"I wanna go!" Lifekit turned to his mother. "Can I mother? Pleeeeeeeeeaase?"

Sageflower laughed and shook her head. "Sorry Lifekit. It's only for apprentices."

"Awwww…."

"But you'll be one someday," Dappleheart reassured him. "And then you'll get to go, too!"

Lifekit's eyes glittered in excitement. "Oh boy! I can't wait!"

Dappleheart grinned and touched noses with the little tom. "Now, I'll be off. I'm gonna take Bravepaw to get some training in, and then make sure she gets rested up. But when we come back tomorrow, I'll be sure to have her tell you all about it." She winked as she padded off to the apprentices' den, the little kit watching her go.

"Bravepaw."

The black and white she-cat wouldn't stir as Dappleheart pushed her nose against her shoulder. The apprentice slept like a rock. "Braaavepaw."

The apprentice moaned and covered her face with her paws.

"Come on, you gotta wake up."

She rolled over, still asleep, and reached out with her paws, grabbing Dappleheart's face. The mentor sighed and pulled her head away, nudging the apprentice's shoulder again. "Don't make me get Viperpaw," she warned.

The she-cat groaned and rolled back over, curling up and covering her face with her tail.

_Great Starclan… _she growled in her mind, turning and padding out of the den, flicking her tail. She looked around and quickly spotted Viperpaw sitting in the clearing, crouched over a thrush as he shared it with Silverclaw. Dappleheart padded up and placed a paw between them, ceasing their idle conversation. Viperpaw looked up at her.

"Viperpaw, I need you to go wake up your sister."

The apprentice rose to his paws and grinned. "Why? Is it about the Great Training Day?" he asked, his tail fluffing.

Dappleheart nodded. "Yeah, and we were gonna go get some battle training in. You can come too if Silverclaw says it's alright."

Behind him, the large silver tabby rose to his paws and grunted in agreement. "I think that's a good idea," he told her, padding up to his apprentice and brushing his back with his tail.

"Yay!" Viperpaw mewed, bounding off towards the apprentices' den.

Dappleheart padded up to Silverclaw. "Is Viperpaw all excited for tomorrow?"

A purr rumbled in Silverclaw's throat. "Can't you tell?" he asked in amusement. "What about Bravepaw?"

Dappleheart shrugged. "You'd think if she was then she's be up by now and bugging to get going," she mewed, her whiskers twitching, amused.

Silverclaw laughed.

Suddenly, an enraged cry echoed through the camp. "Viperpaw!"

Dappleheart immediately bolted towards the apprentice den, Silverclaw pelting after her.

What she saw caused her to immediately burst into laughter.

Viperpaw had his sister pinned to the ground, chewing on her ear. Bravepaw was kicking madly at his belly with her hind paws. Then, she flipped him onto his back, Viperpaw letting out a mrrow of surprise. She pinned him to the floor of the stone den and batted at his face with sheathed paws.

Silverclaw nudged Dappleheart's shoulder, and she reluctantly padded into the den, not wanting to destroy this hilarious moment. "Alright guys, break it up!" she commanded, trying to sound sturdy and demanding.

The two apprentices paused for a few heartbeats to look at her, and then Viperpaw flipped Bravepaw, as she wasn't paying attention. She retaliated by rising onto her back legs like her brother and they swatted at each other for a few seconds before loosing balance. Bravepaw tumbled down first, knocking her brother over with her and they lay in a heap on the ground for a moment, panting. Then, they both broke out into laughter, Bravepaw rolling off of Viperpaw.

Dappleheart purred in amusement and Silverclaw padded up next to her. Bravepaw jumped to her paws and stopped laughing, giving a scowl. "Why'd you wake me up, you mouse-brain?" she hissed, helping her brother to his paws.

Viperpaw rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, Dappleheart was gonna take you out to train for tomorrow, and we're going along with you. She tried to wake you up but you sleep like a Twoleg monster!"

Bravepaw cocked her head, as if confused over the word "tomorrow". Then she grinned and her eyes brightened. "Oh yeah!" she mewled, bouncing on her paws. She bounded over to Dappleheart. "Sorry I slept in! Let's go, though!"

"Oh, now you're ready," Dappleheart laughed, licking her apprentice between the ears.

"Well yeah! Come on, Dappleheart, it's sunhigh! We'd better go if we want to get in a lot of training!" The eager she-cat raced out of the den, Viperpaw following. Meeting Silverclaw's gaze, Dappleheart beamed and then followed, padding slowly with the huge silver tabby at her side.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the training hollow. Dappleheart looked around the clearing in the forest. It was mostly dirt and sand, but there was a patch of very tall grass off towards the edge, and a small creek ran straight through. The sky was all but blocked out by a thick layer of leafy tree limbs overhead, where trees stretched their arms over the clearing. Towards the far end, beyond the creek, was a pile of very large rocks, though varying in size, often used for rock climbing lessons and simulating battles in mountainous or rocky terrain.<p>

Briefly, Dappleheart was brought back to the time when she was an apprentice, and the joy of the memories washed over her. It took a few calls of her name to remove her from her daze.

"Dappleheart!" Silverclaw yelled.

The dappled she-cat shook her head quickly and looked around. "Oh, sorry!" she mewed, turning her attention to Bravepaw. "Alright, so you two are going to start with a mock battle. We're not going to interrupt or critique you until the end. The first one to have their opponent pinned and keep them there for eight seconds wins. Claws sheathed, too! Let's keep it clean."

Bravepaw bounced on her paws and swished her tail happily. Viperpaw looked from Dappleheart to Silverclaw to Bravepaw.

"Alright," Silverclaw boomed. "Positions."

The apprentices walked to the center of the clearing and stood about two fox lengths apart. "On my mark," Silverclaw said, pausing. "Three. Two. One. Fight!"

Immediately, Viperpaw flung himself at his sister, who ducked instinctively out of the way and rolled onto her back, aiming for a strike at his underbelly. She swatted at his underside with her paw, and then kicked at him with her back legs. Viperpaw flew backwards and landed on his stomach with an _umph,_ the breath knocked out of him. Bravepaw was on him in a second, charging forward and leaping, jumping on his back.

"One! Two! Three! Four-" Dappleheart began her count, but Viperpaw pushed himself up with powerful front legs and knocked the black and white apprentice off, sending her skittering across the ground, where she lay for a moment in shock. He raced over to her as she tried to get up and delivered a powerful head butt to her ribcage. She yelped in pain and went flying dangerously close to the creek. Dappleheart gasped quietly and went to step in but Silverclaw put his paw out to stop her.

Viperpaw laughed manically as he ran over to where his sister lay on the ground. He continued laughing triumphantly and placed a paw on her shoulder, but she didn't move at all. After about five seconds, he removed his paw, the grin wiping off his face and a look of worry replacing it. "Bravepaw?" he asked. No answer. "Bravepaw! Are you okay?!"

Dappleheart looked over at Silverclaw, who looked back at her with a blank stare. "What if she's not okay?" she asked worriedly. Silverclaw only narrowed his eyes and returned his focus to the two apprentices. Viperpaw had begun making his way back to them. "Guys! I think Bravepaw is hur- umph!"

Dappleheart's face lit up as she watched Bravepaw shoot to her paws and land cleanly on Viperpaw's back. "Word of advice," she mused. "_Never _underestimate your opponent. _Always _go in for the kill unless they surrender."

Dappleheart let out a chuckle and even Silverclaw gave an amused grin. They ran over to the apprentices. "That's eight," Silverclaw called, and Bravepaw stepped off of her brother.

The warriors stopped and their apprentices sat in front of them.

"So," Dappleheart started. "What do each of you think you did wrong, if anything?"

"Well, Viperpaw-" Bravepaw started but Dappleheart cut her off with a glare.

"No, what do you think _you _did wrong?" she corrected. "Not Viperpaw."

Bravepaw didn't respond, but Viperpaw began. "Well, I let my guard down. I thought my opponent was 'dead' or rendered defenseless, but I didn't first check to see if she was, I just assumed."

"Very good," Silverclaw said. "You should never _assume_ anything in a battle when it comes to your opponent's status."

Dappleheart nodded in agreement. "Now, Bravepaw?"

The black and white she-cat was silent for a while, staring thoughtfully at Dappleheart. Then she blinked and shook her head. "I dunno. I thought I did pretty good."

"You did," Dappleheart reassured her. "But think back to when your first pinned down Viperpaw. You should always pin down their legs at the sockets where they connect back to their body. You had him pinned above the shoulder blades and that allowed him to push himself up almost effortlessly. However, don't feel bad. This is a common mistake, made even in real battles."

Silverclaw nodded. "Yes, good point, Dappleheart," he rumbled.

"Alright!" Viperpaw mewed. "What's next?"

Dappleheart pursed her lips. "Well, I think we should go over some battle techniques." She turned to Silverclaw. "What do you think?"

The silver tabby nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "And what better way to demonstrate a good battle then to watch your mentors?"

"What?" Dappleheart pretty much gasped, staring unbelievingly at Silverclaw. The tabby smirked and nodded.

"You heard me. What do you say?"

Dappleheart looked nervous at fighting the massive tabby, even in a mock battle, but swallowed whatever unease had been rising in her throat and nodded. "I guess."

"Yeah! Oh this is so exciting!" Bravepaw mewled. "We're gonna watch our mentors fight!"

Viperpaw beamed but said nothing, his tail twitching anxiously.

Silverclaw grinned at the apprentices. He and Dappleheart walked to where Viperpaw and Bravepaw had began their fight and took stances just like they had. "Now," the silver tabby began. "Sit back and watch closely." Then he looked to Dappleheart. "You ready?"

Dappleheart swallowed, but firmed her light green gaze and nodded. "The question is, are you?" she shot back snidely, a grin climbing onto her face, but she hoped the nervousness that she felt didn't trickle into her words.

Silverclaw grinned ferally and opened his mouth as if to say something. Instead of speaking though, he leapt at Dappleheart, his forearms stretched out. His paws caught her shoulders and he pushed her back, causing her to flip onto her back. He landed on her and pinned her by the joints where her legs met her shoulders, just like she had said to Bravepaw.

_Mousedung! _she coughed in her head, hissing threateningly. Silverclaw grinned, staring down at her with cruel, jade green eyes.

"Go for the neck!" Viperpaw called from the sidelines, but Silverclaw stuck out his tail as a signal for him to be quiet.

Dappleheart struggled under the weight of the great tabby, and then remembered that her back legs were free. With a grunt, she kicked powerfully at Silverclaw's belly. The silver tabby let out an _uumph! _and struggled to keep his footing as Dappleheart kept kicking at him. Finally, she nailed him right under the ribs and knocked the breath from his lungs, causing him to leap off and scurry along the ground as he struggled to regain his wind. But Dappleheart made no friendly gestures in allowing him to recover his air, because she soared at him and body-slammed into his shoulder, knocking him over.

Silverclaw hissed and quickly regained his paws, lunging at her with fangs bared and for a moment, the dappled she-cat thought that he had forgotten that they were just mock fighting. However, he slammed into her side and pushed her down, forcing her into a flank-up position, placing both paws on the side of her ribs. "Now," he called over his shoulder towards the apprentices, without taking his eyes off of his "opponent". "Should this be a real battle, you would want to press down on their ribs as hard as possible, in hopes of breaking them, and bite their shoulder. Or, if you're brave enough and don't fear being overpowered, you could go in for the neck."

Dappleheart struggled under his powerful hold, kicking out wildly but finding that there was no use in that, for he stood behind her. Finally, she let herself lay still. "And always remember to stand behind them while they're down," Silverclaw added, grinning down at Dappleheart. "Or else they might kick you away."

Dappleheart's sides heaved as she caught her breath and she grinned. "Guess this means I win?" Silverclaw mused.

"Maybe this round, but we'll have to plan a rematch," she retorted playfully.

Silverclaw chuckled and stepped off of her, allowing her to get up. "Now," he thundered. "Who's ready to try some moves?"

* * *

><p>After a long day of training, the four StormClanners were exhausted. They stood in a row, lapping at the crisp, refreshing water of the creek. Dappleheart lifted her head, water dribbling from her chin. "You apprentices did good," she said with a grin, regarding Viperpaw and Bravepaw with a proud nod.<p>

Silverclaw gave a low rumble of a purr and sat back. "Yes, I'm impressed," he said, flicking an ear. "Viperpaw even managed to keep me pinned down for five seconds."

"It was nothing, I just kept the pressure points you told us about in mind," the gray apprentice purred. "I didn't hurt you when I dug my claws into your back, though, did I?"

Silverclaw laughed and shook his head. "No, Viperpaw, I'm fine."

Dappleheart smiled. "Well, I think we should be getting back. Look, it's almost sunset. Brightstar or Leopardtail might want us to patrol or something."

Silverclaw nodded. "Good idea."

They began making their way back to the camp, the two apprentices excited out of their minds. "I can't wait for tomorrow! It's so exciting!" Bravepaw mewed.

"Yeah! We'll kick those NightClan apprentices' furry behinds!" cried Viperpaw.

Silverclaw chuckled. "Just remember: good sportsmanship."

"We know, Silverclaw," the apprentices chimed.

"Good," Dappleheart purred. "Now, let's hurry back for supper. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating for over a week, got a bit distracted. Plus, you have no idea how many times I rewrote this. I just didn't freaking like it. :3 Oh well. Here's Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not, in any way, own Warrior Cats! I only own the characters and Clans in this story, and of course the plot and content, but the actual series belongs to Erin Hunter! Get it, got it, good. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Dappleheart sat under an oak tree, sharing a squirrel with Bravepaw. The other StormClan cats had gathered around and were eating and sharing tongues at their leisure, and, lifting her head from her conversation with Bravepaw, she saw what seemed to be a commotion across camp, by the medicine den.

Cardinalpaw padded up to Willowbreeze, who was busy going through herbs outside of her den. "Willowbreeze?" Dappleheart heard the red she-cat apprentice ask. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Willowbreeze lifted her black and white head, brushing aside a pile of useless-looking herbs and focused her amber gaze on her apprentice. "Yes, Cardinalpaw? Come inside, dear."

The two cats padded into the medicine den, and Dappleheart thought nothing of it as she returned her attention to her food and her apprentice.

It hadn't been five minutes later, after Dappleheart had finished eating and was now grooming her pelt, that she heard a good amount of shouting. Cocking her head and flicking an ear, Dappleheart, along with some of the other cats, brought their focus across the camp to Willowbreeze's den, where an irritated looking Cardinalpaw burst through the vine curtain, her red pelt ruffled and her tail lashing. "It's not fair!" she howled.

Willowbreeze padded out after her, her ears back and her eyes narrowed. "Life isn't always fair, but we live it anyway, don't we?" she hissed, glaring madly at her apprentice.

Brightstar, who was sharing tongues with Leopardtail, rose to his paws and walked over. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Cardinalpaw looked from her mentor to her leader, and then lashed her tail, pinning her ears back and whipping around. "Sometimes, I regret ever becoming your apprentice," she snarled, before tearing off towards the camp entrance.

"Cardinalpaw!" Willowbreeze cried, her voice no long angry, but distressed and hysteric. "Come back! Please, let's be rational!"

But it was too late. The red she-cat was already gone.

Willowbreeze turned and looked pleadingly at Brightstar. "Please!" she cried, "We have to go after her!"

The rest of the Clan, clearly in shock, slowly moved their eyes from where Cardinalpaw had disappeared to Brightstar. The leader looked from the medicine cat to his clan, and then lowered his head, sighing sadly. "I think she needs time alone," he murmured.

Dappleheart looked to Bravepaw. "What happened?" she asked.

Bravepaw shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed fine up until now."

Dappleheart rose to her paws, brushing aside the remains of her fresh-kill. "I think we should talk to Willowbreeze," she suggested, watching the leader pad away from the medicine cat and clamber up the Sharprock to his den. The black and white she-cat stared after him in shock, and then whirled around and ran into her own den.

Bravepaw looked uneasy about the suggestion, because she had seen the medicine cat when she was ticked off. However, she trusted her mentor and Cardinalpaw was her sister for StarClan's sake! "Alright," she agreed, standing up like Dappleheart had. Together, the mentor and apprentice pair padded across the camp over to Willowbreeze's den. They stood at the entrance and Dappleheart held up her tail as signal for Bravepaw to remain put.

"Eh, Willowbreeze?" Dappleheart called.

Almost immediately, the medicine cat's flustered face appeared in the entryway, her amber eyes wide and her pupils dilated. "Dappleheart? What do you want?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Dappleheart swallowed before answering. "May we come in?" she asked.

It took a while for Willowbreeze to reply, but finally she nodded. "I suppose," she mewed, turning and heading back into her den.

Dappleheart stepped inside and took in the earthy, herbal scent that she often smelled on Willowbreeze and Cardinalpaw's pelt. She looked around and spotted the nest in the corner where Bluefeather was curled up, asleep. Or at least he looked it. Maybe he had been eavesdropping the whole time. She turned back to Willowbreeze, who was sitting in her nest, looking awkward and uncomfortable. She nodded to the empty space in front of her bedding, and Dappleheart and Bravepaw sat there without hesitation.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?" Dappleheart asked. She half expected to be shot down by the medicine cat, but she didn't get so much as a glare. The black and white she-cat only focused her yellow gaze on the ground.

"It's the whole 'maybe-she's-not-meant-to-be-a-medicine-cat-appren tice' thing…" Willowbreeze sighed. She said it as simply as if this was a conversation topic she had on a daily basis with Dappleheart, but Dappleheart had never heard of that 'thing' before. She thought Cardinalpaw made a great medicine cat apprentice. She looked to her apprentice before meowing, "What do you mean?"

Willowbreeze focused her gaze on Dappleheart's, and for a moment, the dappled warrior felt like the medicine cat was staring into her soul. "The Great Training Day."

Dappleheart cocked her head, still thoroughly confused. Willowbreeze sighed hopelessly. "Cardinalpaw wants to go to the Great Training Day."

Dappleheart blinked. "Um. Oh."

"She asked me about it earlier, well, you probably saw us go into my den, and I told her it was only for warrior apprentices, because they practice fighting and hunting moves. I told her there wouldn't be any other medicine cat apprentices there. But she was stubborn. She demanded I grant her permission."

Dappleheart honestly didn't know what to say. She looked down at Bravepaw, who looked back up at her. "Is it really against the rules? Against the Code?" she asked.

Willowbreeze shrugged. "I don't see why it shouldn't be! I mean, there's no need for a medicine cat trainee to go to an event where apprentices are going to be playing rough games and showing off hunting styles and fighting moves!" The medicine cat's tail twitched violently.

The dappled warrior shrugged. "Well it _was_ her first Gathering…" she mewed quietly, trailing off. Willowbreeze glared at Dappleheart, and then at Bravepaw, who had been silent the whole time. "Did she talk to you about this? Did _you _talk her into this?"

Bravepaw jumped, startled, her pelt beginning to bristle. "N-no. I didn't, Willowbreeze. And she never talked to me about it, either. Honest!"

Willowbreeze muttered something, but Dappleheart didn't ask about it. "We have to find her," she said finally. Dappleheart and Bravepaw rose to their paws. "I'll go tell Brightstar! You guys get together more cats!" Willowbreeze demanded, as if she had suddenly become leader. The black and white cat bounded out of the den and the two others followed afterwards.

"Who should we get?" Bravepaw asked, looking up at her mentor with wide yellow eyes.

Dappleheart looked out at the congregation of frazzled and alert cats, and she ran up to them. Lightfang, Silverclaw, and Viperpaw all focused their attention on the two, and Viperpaw ran up to Dappleheart, teary eyed. "Are we going to find my sister?" he asked in a worried, kit-like tone. Dappleheart nodded.

"Yes, we'll find her, I promise," he reassured the apprentice, and Bravepaw ran up to her brother and nuzzled his neck.

Dappleheart looked at Silverclaw and Lightfang. "Do you want to go with us to search?" she asked.

A cold look seemed to flash briefly across Silverclaw's eyes, but he looked to his sister and they both nodded at the same time. Rowanpaw ran up to Lightfang, light blue eyes wide. "Lightfang, can I go with you, too?" she asked. "I want to help find my sister! I want her to be okay!"

Lightfang averted her gaze from her brother, and for a moment, Dappleheart thought she saw the expression in his eyes as well. She looked at the tabby she-cat and nodded. "Of course."

Bravepaw's pelt bristled. "We have to leave right away! What if something happens to her?"

"Dappleheart!"

The dappled warrior turned her head at the sound of her name and saw Willowbreeze running towards her. "Brightstar said… we should wait. I-I don't know why! That's my apprentice out there! Vulnerable to the elements! What if she goes over a border, or the Thunderpath, or to Twolegplace!?" The medicine cat gritted her teeth and glanced away, her fangs bared and pelt beginning to bristle. "I don't care _what _he says! I'm going out there, after her!"

She looked to the cats who were gathered with Dappleheart. "Are these the cats you gathered?" she asked.

Dappleheart nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, we're going then."

Lightfang stepped forward, her pupils wide. "W-Willowbreeze? Are you crazy? Defying Brightstar's orders?…" but she sounded unsure of herself, like she didn't really want to be saying it, like she thought going against the leader's wishes was actually a good idea. Silverclaw shot her a look, then glanced from Dappleheart to Willowbreeze. The black and white she-cat pushed past the group. "Maybe I am. I'll pay the price later. I'm getting my apprentice back. You're welcome to stay."

Rowanpaw's whiskers quivered and she looked at Lightfang in an almost appalled manner. "We-we're going with her, right?"

Lightfang sighed and nodded, following Willowbreeze, with her apprentice, Dappleheart, Silverclaw, Bravepaw, and Viperpaw trailing after them. Dappleheart took up the rear, and just as they were about to break through the entrance, she turned to see Brightstar's muzzle emerge from his den. She shot through the entrance, hoping the leader hadn't caught sight of her.

A steady drizzle began to fall amongst the forest, the earthy smell of the wet ground wafting in the air and clinging to the pelts of the felines as they trekked through the woods. "Great," Willowbreeze muttered, dropping her nose to the ground. "If this continues, it'll wash away her scent! We have to hurry!"

Silverclaw flicked an ear, though from where she padded, Dappleheart couldn't see his face. But his tone had a hard edge in it, and that made the she-cat a tad uneasy. "Maybe we should split up."

"That actually wouldn't be a bad idea," Lightfang added.

Willowbreeze halted from her position in the front of the group and lifted her head. "Fine. But I think I may have picked up on her scent trail. You're more than welcome to search elsewhere though."

Lightfang padded up beside her brother and they exchanged glances. The light gray she-cat nodded, then looked to Rowanpaw and Viperpaw. "You two, come with us. Dappleheart and Bravepaw, are you alright with going with Willowbreeze?"

Dappleheart nodded. Without another word, the group split into two and the four slipped off deeper into the woods, Willowbreeze's muzzle to the ground again and walking once more. "I think this is definitely her scent," the medicine cat announced. "Bravepaw, come here, what do you think?"

Dropping her nose to the forest floor and padding up to Willowbreeze, the apprentice twitched her ears and gave a small nod. "I think you're right. I think she definitely went this way."

"Why would she come this way? There's nothing out here, really, if you keep heading in this direction. Just, Thunderpath, and then a Twoleg place on the other side, right?" Dappleheart came up on the other side of Willowbreeze and looked at the medicine cat, who had lifted her head and kept her gazed focused in front of her.

"Right. There seems to be no significance in this pathway…" she mused, her voice quiet and almost thoughtful, like she was coming up with theories as to why her apprentice would head this way, but coming up empty.

"M-maybe she just wanted to go for a nice long walk…" Bravepaw suggested, her tone soft and low, hardly a whisper. It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself, to calm herself down.

The pace of the light rainfall stayed steady, but for a while, the three walked in silence, the thrumming of the precipitation like an ominous soundtrack. Droplets of water dripped from Dappleheart's whiskers from when they fell from the gaps in the leaves above, and she had to shake her head to scatter them like nuisances.

Finally, Willowbreeze stopped and raised her tail to signal for the other two to do the same. "Do you smell that? It's getting stronger, her scent I mean. She must be closer." She didn't bother waiting for a reply, but instead quickened her pace into a trot. Bravepaw seemed to speed up eagerly, and soon broke Willowbreeze's pace, but seemed to realize this and slowed to match the older cat's speed.

The woods began to thin out, and the acrid smell of the Thunderpath monsters filled Dappleheart's nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and flattened her ears slightly, the forest opening up to reveal the bright glow of a tall Twoleg pole with a luminescent light spreading out from the top. She saw the Thunderpath.

And then she saw the small red form sitting on the side of the road, back facing them, but focused intently on something on the other side. Dappleheart knew who it was immediately, she didn't need Willowbreeze's desperate cry to confirm that. There was no second-guessing it. The three surged forward, but the other cat seemed to sense it immediately, her pelt bristling. She shot to her paws and reared around to face her clanmates.

"Cardinalpaw, please! Come ho-" Willowbreeze began, but was cut off.

"Stop!" the apprentice hissed, taking a step back so that her back leg touched the Thunderpath. "Come any closer and I'll jump in front of the next monster that passes!"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Cliffhanger much? I like Cliffhangers. :D Guess you'll have to wait to find out what Cardinalpaw does. <strong>

**You: Surely Max wouldn't kill her off! Right?**

**Me: *shrugs* Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to find out (but probably not)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey friends! Sorry it's a bit late I guess, I couldn't freaking bring myself to write much like half way through this. Writer's block sucks xD Oh well. Anyway, here you go. Chapter Twelve. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"Cardinalpaw, please, don't do this!" Willowbreeze cried, her voice full of grief and distress. "I-I'm sorry about what I said and-"

The rush of a monster roaring by cut off Willowbreeze's sentence, and Cardinalpaw looked startled, and even scared, as she felt the wind of it ruffling her fur, right behind her. However, she quickly regained her demeanor and narrowed her eyes at her mentor.

"Please, just, step away from the Thunderpath," Willowbreeze pleaded.

"No! Not until you let me go to the Great Training Day!" the apprentice shot back.

"Stop being an idiot!" Willowbreeze hissed.

"I. Mean. It." The way Cardinalpaw snipped off the end of every word made Dappleheart's eyes widen. And she watched as the red she-cat lifted aback paw as if she was about to step onto the road. Another monster ran by and Willowbreeze's pupils turned to slits in fear for her apprentice.

"But… I can't let you go. You're not a proper warrior apprentice!"

"What's going on here?"

Dappleheart jumped at the sound of another voice, and she saw Lightfang bound towards them from the undergrowth, Silverclaw, Rowanpaw, and Viperpaw trailing right behind her.

Lightfang's eyes rested on Cardinalpaw and her pelt bristled. "Are you daft? Get away from there!" the gray she-cat snarled.

Cardinalpaw ignored Rowanpaw's mentor.

Bravepaw squeaked. "Cardinalpaw, please!" She bounded towards the Thunderpath, but Dappleheart rushed out and knocked her apprentice to the ground, pinning her there with a single paw. "Let me go!" Bravepaw yowled, struggling feebly under her mentor's hold.

Cardinalpaw watched with a sympathetic gaze as her sister was restrained. Rowanpaw and Viperpaw looked as if they were about to run toward her, but a cold glare from their mentors ceased any sprouting ideas. Willowbreeze took another step towards the Thunderpath and Cardinalpaw hissed, whirling around and dashing across the Thunderpath.

"Cardinalpaw! Come back!" Willowbreeze howled, but her words were cut off for Cardinalpaw to hear as a monster rolled by, blocking the red apprentice from view for a few torturous heartbeats. A wild look flashed across Cardinalpaw's face, but her eyes narrowed at her mentor.

Silverclaw let out a snort. "What are you doing Cardinalpaw?" he growled in an eerily calm voice, like an amused father would say to his kit trying to take prey from the fresh kill pile that was far too big, while trying to sound stern and demanding as well.

Cardinalpaw stared at him with a blank look as if she knew something that everyone else didn't, but she turned back to Willowbreeze.

"Don't make me come over there and get you," Willowbreeze threatened.

"What are you, my _mother?_" Cardinalpaw sneered, clearly not believing Willowbreeze.

Dappleheart's eyes widened as Willowbreeze's tail lashed.

"I'm serious," she snapped, the black and white she-cat taking another step towards the Thunderpath.

The red apprentice narrowed her eyes. "No… Willowbreeze, don't," she said, worry filtering into her voice as she looked at the ground beneath her mentor's feet, then up to the medicine cat's face.

Another monster shot by, followed by two more. The cats coughed as the acrid, burning scent filled their palettes. Willowbreeze's right paw was less than a tail length away from the black path. Then, without warning, the medicine cat bounded across the path, and Dappleheart realized she hadn't even looked both ways. Horror gripping her gut, Dappleheart could see the glowing lights of a monster's eyes coming up the road, straight towards the medicine cat, at heart stopping speeds. "No!" she cried out, and she swore she saw Cardinalpaw surge forward, and then the monster blocked her view. All cats turned their heads to look away, and an agonized cry pierced the night air.

For a moment, all was silent, except for the low rumble of the monster as it quickly sped away. Not cat dared to look for many heartbeats, until slowly, and all once, the warriors and apprentices turned their heads to investigate the devastation. Dappleheart didn't know what to expect.

A gasp escaped the dappled warrior's throat. While she had expected to see a black and white lump of fur laying limp in the road, she did not, and instead spotted said black and white lump on the side of the Thunderpath, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of its flanks. Willowbreeze's back was towards them, and Dappleheart could not see her face. She did not know if the medicine cat was conscious or not.

Her eyes moved further.

There was, indeed, a lump of fur in the middle of the road. But instead of being black and white, it was rust colored… and scarlet.

"Cardinalpaw!" Bravepaw's voice howled, and the apprentice shot towards the Thunderpath.

"Get back!" Dappleheart called, her voice shaking in fear and horror and whatever other emotions were shooting through the mentor's mind, unable to think of words to describe them. She lunged forth and caught Bravepaw's tail between her teeth, pulling the apprentice back.

The form of Willowbreeze began to tremble. "Ca-Cardinal…paw…" her voice said, hardly audible.

The form of Silverclaw plodded forward, and looked both ways as his paws touched the Thunderpath, he padded quietly across the apprentice's body, picking her up by the scruff and striding back to the edge of the road, placing her in the grass and stepping back.

Immediately, Willowbreeze was on her paws. "Cardinalpaw!" she cried, thunder drowning out her howl as the rain began to thrum a bit heavier on the ground around them.

The fallen medicine cat apprentice's siblings charged forward to stand by their sister's body, the rain plastering their fur to their skin. Dappleheart and the other mentors followed lead, and soon, all seven cats stood around Cardinalpaw.

The young cat looked broken, battered. A huge gash on the back of her head oozed blood, and her back legs were twisted in positions they probably shouldn't have been twisted in. A ribbon of blood trickled from her the corner of her mouth.

Dappleheart didn't expect it, but Cardinalpaw lifted her head, and rested her gaze on each and every one of the cats surrounding her. It looked like the gesture took a lot of effort, and Bravepaw, who stood directly in front of her, pushed her head forward, gently nuzzling her sister's cheek. "Oh… Cardinalpaw…" she sobbed. Her amber eyes looked at Dappleheart, and Dappleheart could see they were misty.

"I'm… sorry…" Cardinalpaw managed, her head falling back to the ground.

"No! Don't be sorry!" Willowbreeze said, her voice hysteric and urgent, and Dappleheart could see she was trying to hold back tears. "It's all my fault!" she wailed hopelessly, her head falling and her flanks heaving with sobs.

Silverclaw looked grim, and he held to the back of the crowd, not meeting the gaze of any cat. Lightfang looked sad, and she tried her best to comfort Rowanpaw. Viperpaw had rested his muzzle on Cardinalpaw's shoulder, his eyes closed despairingly.

"Thanks for being… such a great mentor… Willowbreeze," the reddish she-cat managed, looking at her mentor. Willowbreeze's head shot up, her pupils tiny.

"Y-you sound like your saying… goodbye! No! We're getting you back to camp! I-I'll heal you! You'll be better soon Cardinalpaw, and we can be happy again and I'll even take you to the Training Day and-" more sobs cut off her words. Dappleheart touched Willowbreeze's tail with her own, hoping to be comforting in a wordless form, but the medicine cat didn't seem to acknowledge her.

"Please… don't be sad Willowbreeze. Don't… don't cry. We'll see each other again, I promise." Cardinalpaw lifted her tail and wiped away a wave of tears from Willowbreeze's face.

"You didn't have to push me out of the way of that monster!" Willowbreeze wailed. "You should've let it hit me! I'm such a horrible mentor!"

Dappleheart bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say, but was unable to. Bravepaw choked back another sob and licked Cardinalpaw between the ears.

"That's a lie… Willowbreeze. You're the best mentor ever, the greatest medicine cat, too."

The black and white she-cat looked like she wanted to say something else, but couldn't, and instead choked back another sob. Dappleheart thought she heard Willowbreeze quietly whispering, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," over and over again.

The red apprentice let her gaze rest on her siblings. "You guys are the greatest littermates ever. It would've been nice to train with you more, but StarClan had a different path for me. They knew this would happen all along. I'll miss you all, but we'll meet again, hopefully not soon though. Go on and live long, happy lives. Maybe start a family of your own. Don't forget, I'll always be watching you from the stars above, even when you can't see them."

By now, even Dappleheart felt her eyes stinging. She watched as the apprentice closed her eyes, and lightning ripped open the sky, briefly outlining everything in purple. "Farewell my friends, my beloved Clanmates," Cardinalpaw said softly. Though thunder drowned out most of her words, Dappleheart could still make them out. The red she-cats flanks heaved twice, and then were still.

"Cardinalpaw! No!" Willowbreeze cried, rushing closer to her face and placing a paw on her shoulder. "Cardinalpaw, please wake up! Please!"

"Willowbreeze," Dappleheart began sympathetically. The other cats began slowly backing away, Cardinalpaw's siblings each giving one final goodbye. "It's no use, Willowbreeze." The dappled warrior tried to nudge the medicine cat away, but she stood firmly. The black and white cat's amber eyes turned to meet Dappleheart's gaze, before she threw her head back and yowled to the sky, thunder harmonizing with the pitiful wail.

* * *

><p>Silverclaw carried the fallen apprentice's beaten form back to camp on his broad shoulders. StormClan cats who were not already awake roused from their sleep at the sound of commotion and emerged curiously from their dens, blinking bleary eyes and yawning. Brightstar emerged from his den and jumped down from the ledge, padding into the clearing. "What in the name of StarClan has happened?" he asked.<p>

Every cat in the clearing gasped as Silverclaw let Cardinalpaw's body fall onto the ground. The oldest apprentice, Lemonpaw, rushed forward from the crowd. "Cardinalpaw!" he yelped, his amber eyes filling with pain at the sight of his deceased fellow apprentice. The yellow-cream tom had often been teased for having a crush on the apprentice (which he'd always indignantly deny), both while she was a warrior apprentice and training under Willowbreeze. But now, none of the apprentices snickered and made teasing jokes; they were all too broken.

Brightstar, followed by Leopardtail, bounded up to the returning patrol. Willowbreeze met his eyes, then the deputy's, and pushed past them, heading straight for her den.

"What has happened?" Brightstar repeated.

The three warriors all looked at each other, then finally, Dappleheart stepped forth and spoke, thunder obscuring some of her words as she first began her explanation.

When she had finished, Brightstar took up a grim look and nodded, closing his eyes. "I see…" he said sadly, turning to the medicine cat apprentice. He walked over to her and bowed his head, touching his nose to her forehead in a sign of respect.

Then, the leader walked across the camp and leapt up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me here for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

There were a few soft and distressed murmurs, but every cat knew the reason behind this meeting. They all dispersed to sit under the Highrock, and Dappleheart even saw Willowbreeze emerge from her den and sit right in the entrance.

"It is a painful time to loose a beloved Clanmate…" Brightstar began. "Especially a medicine cat, or a medicine cat-to-be. But death is a part of life, and for some, it comes sooner than others." He paused and sat, curling his tail around him. "Tonight, this is the case for our medicine cat apprentice…" He looked over the crowd and the cats turned to see Silverclaw and Moonshadow, who were sharing the task of carrying Cardinalpaw's body towards the Highrock, where they rested her just beneath the towering stone. Brightstar looked towards the medicine cat's den and nodded, and Willowbreeze stepped out, though seeming reluctant, and Bluefeather followed.

Dappleheart's heart skipped when she saw her father. She hadn't seen him leave the den in days. He seemed a little better, albeit still thin and frail looking. Willowbreeze sat by Cardinalpaw's body, and Bluefeather walked across the camp to the elder's den, emerging a few moments later with Frozenleaf by his side. The old blind cat had to lean on the blue tom's shoulders for support, but they came to sit by the Highrock. Brightstar jumped down and stood near Willowbreeze.

"Cardinalpaw was an enthusiastic apprentice, always eager to learn and help her Clan." Began the medicine cat. "Let us give thanks to StarClan for her life. She was dedicated to serving Stormclan, and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we bestow upon Starclan her spirit, and may she watch over us with the rest of our ancestors, knowing that one day we all will join her."

Dappleheart watched as the elders wreathed her in lavender and other pleasant smelling herbs, and her body was brought to the center of the camp. Bravepaw walked up to Dappleheart. "Can I sit vigil tonight?" she asked.

Dappleheart sighed. "I'm not sure it's a good idea with such a big day tomorrow, but… if you insist…" she answered.

The rain had stopped, and thunder only rumbled every once in a while, far off in the distance. Dappleheart stared up at the sky as she sat with a tired but determined Bravepaw by her side. Viperpaw, Rowanpaw, Lemonpaw, Willowbreeze, and Brightstar also sat through the vigil, along with Silverclaw, Moonshadow, and Lightfang.

The night seemed to drag on, but Dappleheart had no desire to sleep. Not after what she had witnessed only a few hours before. The image kept replaying itself in her mind, and she'd have to shake her head vigorously to chase the memories away.

Finally, the first milky rays of dawn light could be seen through the trees. Bluefeather and Frozenleaf emerged and dismissed the cats from their vigil, and Dappleheart and the others watched in silence as the body of the beautiful young red she-cat was lifted and carried out of camp, where it buried, but never forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL SO REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WOULDN'T KILL CARDINALPAW OFF? I lied. Yeah. That was total lie. I had this planned since the first chapter. Yep. I'm so evil aren't I! Muhahahahahhahaa~~~ Yeah. So please review! I live for them!<strong>


End file.
